Love is Like a Love Song
by 1MaximumRide
Summary: Maximum Ride, the bad ass of school, lead singer in a band, and friend to a group of awesome people. Max lives in Boston and what happens when a handsome dark haired boy who's an artist comes all the way from Texas? There's a big band competition close, with Max's band entered. Romance and FAXNESS! I suck at summaries. Please read and review. Story's a LOT better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**MAX POV**

_Great, another day of school_, I thought. My name's Maximum Ride, but everyone calls me Max, because if you don't then I kick your ass. My mom is a Doctor at the local Vet, Valencia Ride and my dad, Jeb Ride, works as a teacher at Loyola University. Which means that I don't get to see him that much. I mean, he's all the way in New Orleans and we're in Boston!

He never really visits, since he and mom got divorced, and he wants my twin brother, Iggy (James), and I to go visit him. Dad loves us very much and so does mom. My brother and I go to the same high school (Duh) and we have every class together. Mom forced us to ask the Principle if we could have the same schedule. We both even have the same elective, Concert Band. We're both part of a band with our other best friends, we call ourselves Wings Reed.

Anyways, my brother and I are riding our skateboards to school, since our motorcycles are with a mechanic. I saw the school through my sunglasses and tried to go faster.

Iggy told me to slow down, but I kept going faster.

See, I'm the daredevil in the family, unlike my brother, who's only bad thing he's done is make bombs explode.

Yup. You heard me. He can probably build an atomic bomb if he wants to. He's a "good child." Anyway, we're about to enter the school parking lot.

"Yo! Max! Slow down!" he shouted behind me. I looked back and saw him struggling to go faster.

"Come on! You slow poke!" I teased. I kept looking at him. I'm an expert on this thing. Iggy looked up and his eyes widened and shouted for me to stop.

"Max! Stop!" he shouted.

"What!?" I asked and turned around. A silver Volvo is crossing my path and I can't stop! I'm gasping and trying to slow down, but my leg will probably break if I put it down. I jumped down from it and just in time. I skidded to a stop and sighed. Just then I saw my skateboard go under the stupid Volvo. It just slowed down and it stopped under it! I groaned and walked up to the car. The windows are so dark, I can't see who's driving. Instead, I crouched down trying to reach my skateboard. My hand felt the asphalt until I felt the skateboard. Got it! I pulled it back then _BAAM! _

Someone opened the passenger door to the car making me fall back, my head throbbing.

I felt dizzy and saw triple of everything. I heard the car's door open and heard someone kneel beside me.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" asked a male's gorgeous voice. Wait, forget I said that.

I opened my eyes and tried to adjust them to a boy who was hovering above me. Make that, three same boys. Oh god I'm hallucinating. But I could see he has jet-black hair, eyes that match the same color as his hair and he looks hot. Forget I said that too. His face was pale and anxious. He relaxed when I sat up.

"Ow!" I groaned and covered my forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Do I look alright to you?" I snarled. He sighed in relief, smiled, and stood up. He extended his hand and I took it. He helped me get up and I heard Iggy catch his breath beside me.

"You okay, sis?" he wheezed. I nodded, which made my head hurt even more.

"Do you want me to take you to the office?" he asked.

"No," I said and stared at the boy's alluring eyes.

"My name's Fang Walker," he said, extending his hand. I took it and shook it.

"Mine's Max," I said and let go of his strong, warm, calloused hand. I wonder if I can hold it again. _Oh god! Bad Max_, I thought. My vision adjusted and I blinked a few times. I've never seen this guy here before.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" he asked. I snapped.

"Isn't yours a dog's name?" I scowled.

"Touché. Anyways, are you fine?" he asked.

"Yes! I am!" I said and heard Iggy clear his throat next to me. Oh, right.

"Fang this is Iggy, my twin brother. Iggy this is Fang, the guy who hit me with the door," I said casually. Iggy snorted and shook Fang's hand.

"Hey are you new here?" asked Igtard. Fang nodded and took his hand away.

"Yeah, I moved here from Texas. We moved in last week," he said. Texas? Why is here?

"Isn't that pretty far? I mean why would you come here?" I asked. Iggy swatted my arm and shot me a look that said 'be nice!' and smiled at him. I rolled my eyes and stared at the new kid.

"Well, my dad got a job here and we decided we needed a new home," he said with a shrug.

"You're not gonna miss your friends?" asked Ig. Fang shook his head.

"I don't have any," he said. I opened my mouth to say something but the school bell rang.

"We should get going," I said and gripped Iggy's arm, trying to lead him to the school, but he pulled me back.

"We should show him around, make him feel welcome. You know, he could be a part of our group," he whispered. I looked at the Fang guy and saw him heading toward the office. _He could be an additional person to your group_, said my Voice. Yeah I have a voice in my head that tells me rights and wrongs. Deal with it. Ugh! Alright!

"Fine!" I hissed and we ran up to the guy. I tapped his shoulder, making him turn around.

"We could show you around school if you want and you could have lunch with us," I said. He smiled at me and nodded. My heartbeat went on turbo mode. I returned the smile and stared into his eyes, hypnotized. Ig poked me from behind, making me get back to earth. I blinked and looked towards the main office.

"Alright let's get going," I muttered and walked towards the office. It's going to be a long day.

**Reviews pls! **


	2. Chapter 2

**MAX POV**

We let Fang get his schedule at the office, while all the other students rushed past us. About a minute or two, Fang came out studying his schedule.

"Let me see," I said. Then he handed it to me. I looked at it then froze. He has every class the same as me. Except P.E. it's his free period. Oh well. I gave it to Iggy.

"You have every class with us, except P.E. because it's your free period," I told him. He stared at me curiously and nodded. Then Iggy and Fang slapped high fives. I rolled my eyes, and told them to follow me.

"Uh, what do we have right now?" asked Fang. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Music. You'll love it. It's mandatory in this school and the teacher, Mrs. Asset, is awesome. Just don't call her Mrs. Ass, she turns into-"

"A blood drinking, demon-like witch," interrupted a familiar voice. Nudge. Her real name is Monique but we have to nudge her to shut up. She's one of my bestest friends. She has mocha colored skin, she's a fashionista, and she's a chatterbox. She's like my sister. She smiled at me and stood next to me.

Fang laughed. He has an amazing laugh. Wait what?

"Fang this is Nudge. Nudge this is Fang, he's new to this school…He's one of us now," I said as they shook hands.

"Why do you call her-" started Fang.

"Don't ask," interrupted Iggy. He just nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you! It's great we have a new bud! ZOMG! You could totally a part of our band!" she said. He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, but got cut off.

"I don't think he should be a part of your band. Since of course your lead singer has a terrible voice. My name's Lissa," said the wicked witch of the west. Lissa is a popular girl at school, with her red hair, green eyes, her bitchy friends, and her slutty clothing.

"Look who's talking," I coughed. She glared at me and winked at Fang. He just rolled his eyes and stared at me. My friends laughed and so did Fang.

"We all know that I'm the best. And hey at least I have an undead brother," she hissed. My blood boiled instantly and I whirled around.

"Hija de su puta madre!" I cussed in spanish. I punched her nose and pushed her back into the lockers. She clutched her nose and whimpered. I gripped her throat while she struggled against my grasp. I punched her face several times.

"Someone grab her!" said one of the students. Just then two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back.

"Let's go," said Fang. I struggled against his grasp until he finally let go. I whirled around and pushed him away from me. Everyone was staring at me.

"Get out before I send you all to hell!" I snarled. Just then everyone scurried away. I looked over at Nudge and Iggy looked sad and a tear rolled down his cheek. I stepped up to him and hugged him. It's been five years since our older brother Ari died, he was a year older than us.

Mom took him grocery shopping, while we were at school and dad was at work. Since he was suspended for stealing a kid's lunch. She was walking outside the store and heading for her car, when she was assaulted by some guy with a gun, and eventually shot him. After that we were called in to the office and dad took us home. I passed out when I found out. Iggy cried a lot and locked himself in his bedroom. After that day, mom and dad fought every day. Dad telling mom it was her fault and one day they just called it off.

Remembering welled up tears in my eyes but I blinked them back. I let go of Iggy and told him it was okay. He nodded and gripped my hand. Nudge hugged me whispered,

"It's okay, he's some place better now." I nodded and turned to Fang's confused face.

"What was that about?"

"Lissa is a bitch, that's all I'm going to say," I said and stalked off to class. I heard Iggy explain to him as they followed me and Nudge got in the conversation too. I mean, Ari and I had a lot in common. We played with each other all the time when Iggy went to go play video games with a friend of his. He was by best friend.

I sighed and turned around, as I stood outside the door. I put on my tough face again.

"This is it, the Music classroom," I said as we entered. This classroom has music things covering the room. There are instruments in the front and the teacher's desk is in the far right corner. We got in time too. Fang walked up to her and told her what a new student tells a teacher. She said something and smiled.

"Yo Max!" said Sam. He's part of the band too. I spot him, waving his hand in the air, beckoning us to go sit with his. He's got brown hair and brown eyes. He kinda cute, but not as much as Fang. Hold up. I wish I could have not said that. I went over to one of the 35 five desks in the class room. Yeah the classroom is real big. Iggy sat next to him and Nudge sat next to Ig. I sat next to Nudge. We can change desks if we want, but we always sit in the same spot, with an empty desk next to me. I saw JJ sitting next to Sam. They're brother and sister, which means they have the same color of hair and eyes. She smiled and waved. I waved back.

I just love these people. They're my bestest friends and they're my band. Sam plays the drums, JJ plays the keyboard, Nudge is a vocalist or a background singer, Iggy plays bass and sometimes I do too, since we need another person for most songs. Maybe Fang is up for the job. I shrugged.

"You alright?" asked Nudge. I nodded and stared forward. Mrs. Asset stepped forward and introduced Fang.

"Class! This is Fang Walker. He's a new addition to our talented class. He came here all the way from Texas. You can go sit with whomever you want," she said. Her brown hair was up in a high ponytail, she's wearing a grey pantsuit with matching heals and red lip-gloss. She's in her mid-forty's. Fang gave her a fake smile and looked around. He spotted me and looked at the empty seat next to me. He walked over to it, removed his black messenger bag and sat down. I could smell his scent and it was amazing. He wore a cologne that's intoxicating.

He leaned towards me, never taking his eyes off mine. I thought he was going to kiss me, but leaned forward until our cheeks brushed each other and his mouth pressed against my ear. I shivered and felt my cheeks get hot.

"I'm sorry about your brother," he murmured and pulled away slowly.

"Thanks," I whispered. I looked away but felt him smile. He bumped his knee against mine, sending electricity throughout my whole body. I placed my hands on my lap and pretended he wasn't there.

"Can we get my favorite students down here please? I want to show this student how amazing they are." Nudge squealed and stood up.

"Mrs.? Shouldn't that be us?" asked Lissa and motioned her group of populars. Everyone snorted and chuckled. Lissa's cheeks got red with humiliation. In this class everyone is against her. Even the teacher. I rolled my eyes and headed toward the front of the classroom, the guys following me.

"No," said the teacher. She smiled at us and told us to get in our places.

"Max? A little birdy told us you wrote a new song, is that true?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. Everyone cheered and saw Fang smile at me. I looked at my guys and gals, watching them get into place. We don't really need microphones.

"Let's hear it then!" she said and walked over to her desk. I nodded and began a new song we've been practicing. The guys began to play.

**(Mr. Know It All by Kelly Clarkson)**

_Mr. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Ain't it, ain't it something y'all  
When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
Think that they know you more than you do  
So you take it down another pill to swallow_

Mr. Bring Me Down  
Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?  
But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down  
Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be  
Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
Baby, you should know that I lead not follow

_[Chorus:]__  
Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me_

Mr. Play Your Games  
Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again  
But I ain't falling back again  
'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies  
Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
I ain't coming back tomorrow

_[Chorus:]__  
Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me_

_[Bridge:]__  
So what you've got the world at your feet  
And you know everything about everything  
But you don't  
You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah..._

_[Chorus:]__  
Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me_

Mr. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

I finished and everyone cheered loudly. I giggled and slapped Iggy, JJ, Nudge and Sam high-five. Mrs. Asset shushed the class and turned to us. She smiled in approval.

"Fang? What did you think?" asked the teacher. Fang was gaping at me then looked over at the teacher.

"They're amazing," he said. I blushed and smiled.

"I agree, Max can you sing something else?" she said. I thought about it and nodded.

"Alright then! Music _maestro_," she said. JJ began playing the keyboard after I told them which song.

**(Try by P!nk)**

_Oh oh_

_Ever wonder about what he's doing?_

_How it all turned to lies?_

_Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Eh, eh, eh_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

_More than just a couple times_

_Why do we fall in love so easy?_

_Even when it's not right_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_

_And does it make you wanna cry?_

_When you're out there doing what you're doing_

_Are you just getting by?_

_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

The students cheered even louder and Fang clapped too. "Well! That is extra credit for you and your friends!" she said. I laughed and slapped them high-fived again.

"Fang? Could you sing something for us please?" asked the teacher. I pursed his lips and nodded. We went to our desks, while Fang took an acoustic guitar and sang.

**(Please, please, please let me get what I want by The Smiths)**

_Good times for a change_

_see, the luck I've had_

_can make a good man_

_turn bad_

_So please please please_

_let me, let me, let me_

_let me get what I want_

_this time_

_Haven't had a dream in a long time_

_see, the life I've had_

_can make a good man bad_

_So for once in my life_

_let me get what I want_

_Lord knows it would be the first time_

_Lord knows it would be the first time_

He strum the guitar strings once more and looked at the class. They cheered for him.

"You're amazing," said the teacher. He just shrugged, put back the guitar and went back to his seat next to me. Then the bell rang.

"Have a good day class!" said Mrs. Asset. As we picked up our stuff, I complimented Fang, something I never do.

"You're really good," I whispered to him.

"I don't think so," he whispered and slung his bag over his shoulder. I shook my head and slung my bag over my shoulder as well.

"My name's JJ and I have to say Fang, you have talent," said JJ as she shook his hand.

"Name's Sam and nice voice bro," said Sam while they shook hands as well.

We all headed toward the next class; Iggy, Fang and I have History, Sam and JJ have P.E. and Nudge has a free period. She usually likes to go to their P.E. class and watch them. As we were getting to our next class I heard an annoying, bitchy voice call Fang. She walked up to him, me standing next to him and Iggy entered the classroom.

"Fang you should hang out with us at lunch and join our band," she said as she smiled at him.

"Nah, I'd rather hang out with Max," he said. My heart fluttered and I felt my cheeks get hot, ever so slightly. She stepped back and laughed. Fang just stared at her.

"Umm, gross. No boy rejects me," she scoffed.

"Honey, I just did," he said. I coughed out a laugh and cleared my throat. Lissa glared at me and stomped off to her bitchy posse. I raised my hand and slapped him high-five.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends," I said as we went into the classroom. Fang smiled at me and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**MAX POV**

Iggy, Fang and I were headed for lunch, telling him the story about what happened with Lissa. He gripped our arms and smirked at us.

"So you're telling me Fang declined Lissa?" he asked. We nodded and he barked out a laugh.

"Dude, that's the way to go!" he said and fist bumped Fang. I chuckled and shook my head.

"You having lunch with us?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Guys! Over here!" shouted JJ. Her name was short for We headed to our table and sat down while Fang went to go buy lunch.

"Guys huddle!" whispered Sam. We put our heads together. Hehe, get it? Because that saying when people say- Okay never mind. We huddled up like a football team.

"Guys we should have Fang in our band," whispered Sam and JJ.

"I was thinking the same thing!" said Ig.

"Me too!" squealed Nudge. Their eyes turned toward me. Shit. Well, we do need another person who can sing. And he is awesome so far. I went through the pros and cons for about ten seconds and sighed.

"Alright. That's a good idea. Let's ask him," I whispered. They laughed at me.

"What?" I hissed.

"Max, you're going to ask him," said Iggy. What!?

"Why me!?" I whispered.

"Uhh because you're the leader and singer," said Sam, giving me a 'duh' look.

"Since when did you make me the leader!?" I said.

"Since you've stuck up for us in the sixth grade," responded JJ. I looked at Nudge and she nodded.

"Fine! I'll ask him!" I hissed and returned to our seats. Fang returned with a tray of food and slid next to me. Everyone glared at me and returned to their lunch.

"Fang, can I ask you something?" I asked him. He nodded.

Oh god, here it goes. "Would you like to be in our band?" I asked. I held my breath waiting for an answer. I hope he won't reject me like Lissa. He turned his head, stared into my eyes and answered.

"I'd love to," he said. They all cheered and I smiled at him.

"We have practice on Wednesdays for two hours. Starting at 4:00 p.m. at Iggy and Max's house," said Nudge and wrote on a piece of paper my house's direction. Fang smiled at her and nodded. Fang scanned the direction.

I reached in my backpack and got a Gatorade out. I didn't feel very hungry today. Weird. I shrugged and took out my song notebook. I've been writing a duet, and so far, it's pretty great.

"The great Maximum isn't eating her usual meal?" asked Sam.

"I'm not that hungry today," I said. Everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes. I shook my head with a smile and returned to my book.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Max?" asked JJ pointing at me with her fork. I snorted and laughed.

"Hey Max?" I looked up and saw Fang looking at me. He gave me a lopsided smile.

"Yeah?" I said causally, trying not to look at his gorgeous face. Hang on! I did not just say that!

"We live next to each other. My mom bought the house that had a window in the right corner in front with the black stain," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Oh dear lord. My neighbor moved out of that house five years ago, and left that stain there with god knows what.

"That's awesome!" said Iggy and slapped Fang on the back.

"That's amazing," I said. Truth was, I'm jumping up and down inside. He's my neighbor! Fang nodded and tucked the paper in his pocket.

"Anyways," said Sam.

"How did you three meet?" asked JJ. Lacing her fingers and resting her chin on her intertwined hands. Nudge stopped eating and scooted on closer and leaned forward. Sam rested his head in his hands, crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. Iggy looked at me expectedly and Fang smirked, crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

I sighed in defeat and told them everything. Everyone held back their laughs when I told them Fang hit me with his car door. Iggy laughed little, and when I glared at him he started coughing.

"Let me get this straight, you hit Max with a car door and when she got up, she didn't murder you?" asked JJ.

Fang shook his head. He's very silent! It's driving me crazy. They snorted. I didn't hit him? Weird, I usually do, but come on! It's the kid's first day!

"Well it _is_ your first day so she wouldn't," said Iggy, reading my mind. Fang nodded.

"So, Fang, what's your favorite color?" asked Nudge.

"Uh…black?" he said. Well duh! He's wearing black, his hair is black, and his eyes look so black that when you stare at them it looks like he's staring straight into your soul.

"Nice one Nudge," muttered Sam, picking at his sandwich. She glared at him and huffed.

"What's your favorite band?" asked Iggy.

"Fireflight," he said simply. He did not just say that.

"Funny, that's Max's favorite band," said Sam. Fang looked at me and winked. I blushed slightly.

"What's your favorite song of theirs?" asked JJ.

"Unbreakable," he said. Shit! That's _my_ favorite song too!

"And Max's favorite song," said Iggy with a laugh. Fang smiled at me and shook his head.

For the rest of our lunch time, we asked him questions about himself. And Oh. My. God. The boy's like my perfect half! He has the same personality as me! When they told him that we both liked the same thing he chuckled slightly to himself.

"Wow…not even do we like the same thing and we're twins," muttered Iggy. I agree. Then the bell rang. Lunch was over. Thank god.

**Reviews please! I think that this story can be a big hit, **

**and I have brilliant ideas for it! **

**But review first!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MAX POV**

We were all walking towards our next class telling Fang where his classes were. He just smiled at us gratefully and nodded.

"Hey dude, do you want to come to our house later? We have band practice at four, but we can show you around," said Iggy. That seemed cool to me. I mean we have band practice today, so he could see what we do. It's a great idea actually.

"I agree with you, Ig. We could get to give you tour," I said as I looked up at his black as night eyes.

"Yeah, totally," he said and grinned at us. We, JJ, Fang, Iggy and I had Science up next. Mrs. Cox, a lady with blonde hair in a tight ponytail, a silk button up pistachio colored blouse, dress pants and heels welcomed us and presented Fang to the class once everyone took their seats. Iggy and I always are partners and JJ usually has this kid as a partner whose name is josh, but I guess he's absent today.

Iggy was about to sit next to me, until the teacher stopped him.

"James, not there," she said in her perky voice. Iggy's eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"What'd you do?" I muttered.

"Nothing…yet," he said and smiled at me. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"I'm changing the two of you. Let's see…go sit with Jennifer Joy and Fang go sit next to Max," she said. Jennifer Joy is JJ's full name but she hates it when they call her that. She made a face at the mention of her name and Iggy and I laughed. Fang just nodded, ignoring other girls' winks and waves as he came to the seat next to me. Why does this boy have to be next to me in every class?!

Fang slid to the stool next to me. He sat so close to me, I could smell his cologne. Earthy, minty and spicy. I like it. No I don't. _Oh yes you do Maximum_, teased the Voice. Shut up! I thought back and I could practically hear the Voice's chuckles.

I noticed we had a piece of paper with questions related to the topic we were discussing the other day: Bacteria. I turned back and saw Iggy and JJ looking at us. Iggy made a heart with his hands and made a kissy face. I gave him the middle finger and the two started cracking up.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at the teacher.

"Today's assignment includes the two of you working with a partner and answering those question while looking through a microscope and identifying the types of bacteria," she said.

"Mr. Walker, have you gone over this in your last school?" asked Mrs. Cox.

"Actually, this was where we left off, we were going to do a project about a type of bacteria," he said. Mrs. Cox smiled and nodded.

"Alright, one of the two partners go get a microscope and…begin!" she said. I slid off my stool and walked over to a table with lots of microscopes. I got one, walked back and saw how handsome Fang is. His black hair fell over his eyes, he took off his jacket which showed his muscles. As I got nearer, I noticed he wrote our names in the paper and he's got great writing;

**Maximum Ride, Fang Walker**

"How'd you spell my name right?" I asked him as I set the microscope in the middle of the table. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Lucky guess," he said. I blushed slightly and scooted closer to him. He saw me and raised his eyebrows.

"Is this okay?" I murmured. He nodded and returned to the paper. He read the question out loud.

"'What is the bacteria called in the first slide?'" I reached for the slides, which were in front of us and got the slide that had a one in the bottom left corner.

I adjusted it under the microscope. I turned on the light and pushed it over to Fang.

"You first," I said."

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded. He looked in through the lens and I studied him. I could see a blue vein popping out of his hand, since he had his hand into a fist. I looked at the different features e had and he looks…amazing. Oh jeez what's wrong with me?

"Barnesiella," said and pulled away. He pushed it toward me and I looked in. He's right. I nodded and repeated it. I pulled away and saw him staring at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Barnesiella," I repeated. He blinked and looked at the paper.

"Yeah, sorry," he mumbled and wrote it down. I saw him blush slightly.

"So, do you have siblings?" I asked and placed another slide in the microscope.

"Yeah, I have two actually. I have a seven year old sister and a nine year old brother. She's very adorable and has blue eyes with blonde hair, just like her brother," he said. Blue eyes? Blonde hair? Very different from his hair and eyes. I wrinkled my nose. It's what I do when I'm confused.

"But you have…" I trailed off.

"Oh they have my dad's hair and my mom's eyes, I have my mom's hair and my dad's eyes" he said. We continued to get to know about our families better while we did the worksheet.

"You and Iggy don't look very identical," he said as he wrote down the answer for a question. It's true. I have dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and my skin is kind of pale, but it has a tan touch. Iggy has strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and has skin a bit darker than mine.

"Oh yeah, I have my mom's eyes and my dad's skin. My hair comes from my mom's sister. Iggy's hair comes from my dad's brother, his eyes too and his skin comes from my dad. We don't look identical but we were born on the same day and I was first," I explained.

"Ahh…" he said.

"Is your mom picking you up after school?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm walking home. My mom's shift ends at 9:00," he said.

"You could go home with us? My mom won't mind, and have dinner over there?" I asked.

"I'd love that," he said. We continued to finish the worksheet. We finished first and got extra-credit points. When the bell rang at three, we got our bags and waited for the others.

"How'd it go?" asked Sam.

"Good," he said. Just then two arms wrapped around my waist from behind. A voice cooed in my ear.

"Hey baby," said Dylan. He's the football captain, a popular guy, and the guy I always beat up.

I kicked him where it hurts from behind and released me, falling to his knees. He groaned and fell on his back. I slapped my friends high-five. Fang smiled at me and felt my cheeks get hot. What's wrong with me? I've blushed a million times today! I put on my tough face and continued walking through the halls, my friends trailing behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**MAX POV**

Nudge and JJ had ballet practice for 45 minutes, so they took Sam's car. Sam, Iggy, Fang I walked to my house. When we go home I noticed Mom's car was parked in the driveway. Our house has two stories, it's walls are white, the roof is brown. There's probably three to five windows in each wall. And there's four bedrooms. Mom let us have the extra for our instrument and to have band practice there. I opened the caramel colored door.

"Mom! We're home!" I shouted.

"Coming honey!" she shouted back. I heard a few pairs of footsteps coming from the kitchen. I turned to Fang.

"You can put your stuff where Sam is putting his," I said. Sam puts his stuff in the living room, next to the couch. He nodded and followed him. Mom appeared, wiping her hands with a rag. Her brown hair was in a loose ponytail, and she was wearing jeans with a blue blouse. There were two kids that were behind her.

They looked like the kids Fang described…

"Max, Iggy, this is Angel and Gazzy," she said and beckoned them in front of her. They are so adorable. The little girl looks like a little angel and so does the little boy.

"Hi," they said together. I smiled and waved to them.

"Are you Max?" asked Angel.

"Yes," I responded.

"You're really pretty and your brother is handsome," she said.

"Thank you, you're really pretty too," I responded. She smiled at me. God, she's cute.

"Why thank you, and you're adorable," he said.

"See? She thinks I'm handsome," he said. I rolled my eyes and snorted. Mom swatted his head playfully and looked over at me.

"Anyways, guys, we got new neighbors, they moved in a week ago," she said.

"I know," I said and dropped my stuff in the kitchen.

"Well I met with these kids' mom and she's single like me. We have tons in common and she asked me if I could take care of her kids today only. Turns out there a boy your age," she explained as she took a plate of cookies, from the counter and set them in front of us. Yum!

"His name is-" I interrupted her.

"Fang Walker," I said and took a cookie. She smiled and nodded. I bit into it and let the delicious flavor of it explode my mouth. It's like tasting heaven. I love mom's chocolate chip cookies. She makes the best. Just then Fang and Sam walked into the kitchen. Gazzy and Angel hugged Fang and Angel kissed his cheek.

"Hey Valencia," said Sam and headed to the refrigerator. This house is my friends' house, just like theirs is ours as well.

"Hey Sam," she said. Mom was taking out another batch of cookies and didn't notice Fang. She turned around and saw him. She smiled at him.

"Max, Iggy, Sam? Who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is Fang, the new neighbor," said Igtard as he ate his second cookie.

"He's part of our band and he's our buddy," I said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Ride," said Fang, extending his hand. My mom took it and shook it.

"Please call me Valencia. It's a pleasure. Help yourself," she said and motioned to the cookies. Fang ate one and told her they were the best cookies he's ever tasted. Iggy was going to chug down the milk carton.

"Hey! Share!" she scolded him, hitting him with a rag. We all laughed.

"Yeah, share," said Sam. He got the carton and was about to chug it down.

"Please use cups guys," said mom and we groaned except for Fang. I got six cups from the cupboard. We ate cookies with milk and Fang told us his dad left then when he was five, and that they lived in an apartment. They didn't even need a moving truck.

"Mom, Fang's going to stay for dinner. That okay?" I asked.

"Of course! Our home is his home," she said. Angel and Gazzy were drinking their milk and cookies.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ri- Valencia," he said. She nodded and smiled. Then we heard the front door open and shut.

"Guys?" shouted JJ.

"Kitchen!" shouted Iggy. JJ and Nudge came in, with their regular clothes, but their hair was in a bun.

"Oh cookies!" said Nudge. JJ and Nudge grabbed one and looked at Angel and Gazzy.

"How cute!" said JJ.

"I agree!" said Nudge as she ruffled Gazzy's hair.

"Watch the hair!" he said and slightly batted her hands away. We laughed.

"That's my boy," said Fang. We laughed harder.

"You guys ready for band practice?" I asked them. Everyone nodded.

"While you guys practice, I'm taking these cuties to the park and store," she said as she helped Gazzy with his windbreaker.

"Nice to meet you, Fang" she said.

"You too," he said with a kind smile. Everyone headed upstairs. Fang and I were the last ones.

"You're going to have tons of fun," I said.

"I already am," he said. I smiled and led him to the room on the other part of the hallway. We entered my favorite room. There was a red velvet couch next to the door with a coffee table in front of it, two black arm chairs, three bass guitars, two acoustic guitars, two violins, a piano, one keyboard, one drum set and one cello that covered the room. The walls were covered with pictures of our favorite singers and some records. You could hardly see the red paint. The room was pretty huge and we bought the instruments with our own money.

"Wow! This is…" started Fang.

"Amazing?" I suggested.

"Awesome?" said JJ.

"Cool?" said Nudge.

"Sweet?" said Sam.

"Swaggy?" said Iggy. Fang nodded to all of them.

"In this room we have our meetings, practice and we like to hang out," I said. Fang smiled at us, especially me.

"And we get to share it with you," said JJ.

"Thank you, for letting me feel welcome guys," said Fang. We nodded and said 'anytime.'

"Alright! Band meeting!" I said, clapping my hands. The boys sat on the couch and the girls sat on the arm chairs. Everyone stared at me, smiles on their faces.

"First order of business," I said. "I would like to give an awesome welcome to our new band member."

The guys cheered and Iggy slapped Fang on the back. Fang smiled at us and said thanks.

"Alright, alright. Now the moment we've been waiting for…drum roll please!" I said. Sam and Iggy banged their hands flat on the table, making it sound like a drum roll. After five seconds I slid my hand up my neck, cutting them off.

"I got a letter yesterday, saying we got a spot in the Battle of the Bands competition," I said. My friends whooped loudly. We've been dreaming of this moment for ten years. The competition was once every five years and streamed live on TV. The winners got a contract, once they turned eighteen. If we win, we could get it and we're seventeen, almost eighteen in six months.

Once it died down I said, "we got four months to practice. And we need to come up with three songs. Because you know, there's three stages we have to get through, and another song, in case we get to the Final stage," I said. We cheered again.

"So we need four songs?" asked JJ. I nodded.

"But I have two down," I said.

"Don't we need a duet?" asked Nudge."

"Yes! And I've been working on it," I said, biting my lip.

"What is it?" asked Iggy.

"Who am I going to sing it with?" I asked.

"Fang!" they said in unison. We all looked at him.

"You mean that important competition with bands against each other?" he asked and we nodded.

"You want me to sing a duet with Max?" he asked, we nodded.

"Hell yeah," he said and slapped the guys high five.

"What instrument do you play?" I asked him. Please let it be bass guitar…

"Bass guitar," he said. I smiled at him.

"Perfect! We got everything! Except for that last song!" said Iggy.

"We can work on that later, but for now let's practice," I said and handed them copies I made of the chords. They started playing, while I waited for them to hit the chord I was supposed to start singing on.

**(Ain't it Fun by Paramore)**

_I don't mind letting you down easy  
But just give it time  
If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while_

_You're not the big fish in the pond no more_  
_You are what they're feeding on_

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_  
_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_Ain't it good being all alone_

_Where you're from_  
_You might be the one who's running things_  
_Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want_

_You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble_  
_When you're living in a bubble_

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_  
_So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_Ain't it good being all alone_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_  
_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_  
_Ain't it good to be on your own_  
_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

I looked at Fang for this part.

_Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun  
Baby, now you're one of us  
Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun  
_

He smiled at me._  
_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_('Cause the world don't orbit around you)_  
_Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_(Down to your mama)_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_(Don't go crying to your mama)_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_(Oh, this is the real world)_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_(Don't go crying to your mama)_  
_This is the real world_  
_This is the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

We clapped and told Fang he's amazing. He really is. Fang gave me a warm smile. We're so going to win.


	6. Chapter 6

_A month later…_

It's been great for us since Fang got to school. He's my bestest friend now and I'm his. He knows everything about me and I know about him. Weird how you can get to know someone in a month. Sometimes, I would catch him staring at me during class. And during P.E. he watched Iggy and me during class. It's his free period I mean. For example, right now, he's watching me. I waved at him and he gave me a smile.

My heart fluttered and I blushed. My feelings have changed too. I get weird feelings when I'm with him. Whatever.

"Alright, ladies, we're doing hand to hand combat!" shouted the coach. He calls girls _and_ boys "ladies."

"Max! You first! Choose a partner!" he said to me. I stepped onto the mat. I love doing hand to hand combat. Especially with my gym clothes. A grey t-shirt with the school's name and mascot on it with Adidas soccer pants and soccer shoes without the spikes.

I removed my shoes, leaving me in my socks. I looked at the classroom. Apparently no one wanted to fight me. My eyes landed on someone. A red haired girl, who was texting. I grinned wickedly.

"Lissa," I said.

"What?" she said, looking up.

"I want to fight you," she changed her P.E. class to mine, because she knew Fang would be here, and she thought he would check her out. That'll happen when my Scottie-dog, Total, talks. She glared at me and gave her phone to her friends. She took off her shoes too, leaving her in her socks.

"Now don't kill her Max," said Iggy. Lissa gulped and the class laughed. I cracked my knuckles and got in a fighting stance. Her first P.E. class with me and she's going to go back to her class.

The coach blew his whistle. Lissa swung her fist at me, I gripped it and flipped her. She landed on her back with a thud. She yelped.

"Get up! Loser runs ten laps!" shouted the coach. I examined my nails, acting bored, she sung her fist again I caught it, kicked her side, making her fall on her knees. She whimpered. I punched her face three times.

"Is this aloud?!" asked Bridgid, her best friend.

"Oh yes it is!" answered the coach. Lissa was on her back now, I was on top of her, my forearm rested on her throat. She struggled, but she's very, very weak. The coach blew his whistle. I stood up kicked her once more and got my shoes. She screamed and got on my back. I kicked her so hard she fell off me.

I punched her lights out. I looked at her hideous face. She started getting a black eye, a lot of bruises, and a swollen bottom lip. The class cheered and whooped very loud. The coach smiled at me. He hates Lissa too. I looked at Fang, he gave me two-thumbs up. After P.E. I waited for Iggy, Fang walked up to me.

"Nice," he said and slapped me high five.

"Someone needed to teach her a lesson," I said. He smiled and nodded. My heart went on turbo mode again, dammit! Just then my hero came to the rescue. Iggy ran up to us, in his gym clothes.

"Awesome job sending her to the nurse office, without a detention slip," he said. I slapped high five with him and headed to English class.

"Today's homework is making a poster board with a partner about a famous dead author, it's due in two days" said Mrs. Terry. We groaned.

"At least we get to choose our partner," said Joey, a kid with a knit sweater, brown combed hair, and khaki pants. Every one of the football players threw paper balls at him. Which was like ten students.

"Detention to you! And I don't care if you have practice after school," chastised the teacher. I held back my laugh.

"Choose your author, and I need a show of hands," she said. People raised their hands. Iggy was partner with Nudge, they chose Jonathan Swift. Someone threw a paper ball at me. I turned around and saw Fang looking at me. _What?_ I mouthed. _Read the note_, he mouthed back. I sighed and did.

Partners?

I looked back at him and nodded. I wrote something back and threw it at him.

**Shakespeare?**

Fang read it and nodded. I raised my hand.

"Yes?"

"Shakespeare, and my partner is Fang," I said. She smiled and nodded, writing it down.


	7. Chapter 7

After class, we were all walking home except Iggy, Sam, JJ, and Nudge. They were all going to buy supplies for their projects. Sam and JJ had to make an outfit that looked like a person from olden Greece. Like that movie, GLADIATOR. We were supposed to draw a picture of our author, but Fang said he could draw it.

Fang and I headed to his house and Iggy went home.

"Don't have too much fun!" he said.

"Shut up!" I shouted. I've never met Fang's mom. She has jet-black hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Hi! You must be Max," she said. We shook hands.

"My Fang won't stop talking about you! How pretty you are and how-" Fang interrupted her.

"Mom!" he said through gritted teeth. I blushed and smiled.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Um sure!" I said. Angel and Gazzy ran up to me and hugged me.

"We've been wanting to see you Max!" they said at the same time. Wow, freaky.

"Me too," I said,

"I got you guys something," I said and pulled a bag of jellybeans. Their eyes widened and smiled even more.

"Here you go," I said, giving it to Gazzy.

"Thank you, Max!" they said. I hugged them and they took off running.

"Mom, we have a project to do," said Fang.

"Alright, I'll call you guys!" she said as I followed Fang upstairs. Fang opened the door to his bedroom and I was amazed. Drawings hung all over his walls and there was a stack of them in the far right corner of his room.

He had one of those stands artists use to draw, with a picture. It was covered and there was paint splatters all over it. His bed was black, so were his pillows, walls and curtains. Shocking. There was a black bass guitar resting on a stand, next to his closet.

"You drew these?" I breathed out.

"Yes, it's what I love to do," he said.

"Can I?" I asked. He nodded. I went around looking at his artwork. I saw one that caught my eye. It was a meadow, but there was purple flowers going downhill, the sun was shining without any clouds and there was a tree on the left side that made some shade over the purple flowers. It's amazing, it looks so realistic.

"You're amazing," I muttered.

"Thank you, and so are you with music," he said,

"I mean you're good at lots of things," I said. He smirked at me and I blushed at my own words.

"I don't know how you do this. I've never been good at drawing, even though I never really try," I said.

"Really? Come here, I'll show you," he put the covered painting resting against the wall and opened a big sketch pad. He put it on the stand. He grabbed a brush. He caught my hand, sending shivers through me. He placed me in front of the sketch pad and put the brush in my hand. He guided my hand to draw a picture.

"See you have to picture in your mind what you want to draw. When it's stuck in your head you just draw, let the brush or pencil draw," he said in my ear softly. I blinked and gulped. His other hand went up my leg and rested on my waist. Then he moved it to rest on my stomach. I gasped softly and felt my legs weaken. I felt millions of butterflies on my stomach. This effect he has on me, I love it.

I turned my head to look at him. My eyes landed on his lips, then I looked up at his beautiful black eyes. How I want to kiss those luscious lips.

"Does the art teacher stand this close to his student?" I murmured. He looked down at me and answered.

"Only when he wants the student to perfect the picture," he responded. He dropped my hand, the one with the brush and it came up to stroke my cheek. I closed my eyes and opened them again.

"So beautiful," he whispered. He leaned in and we closed our eyes. His lips met mine. Cold and heat went up my body simultaneously. I dropped the brush and ran my hands up his chest. He moaned slightly, parting my lips with his tongue. We angled our heads even more to deepen it. I ran my fingers through his hair, gripping it to pull him closer to me.

His hands gripped my waist and pulled me closer. He backed me up until I fell on his bed. Fang hovered above me, pinning my arms above my head. I pulled away, having him kiss my neck. He found my soft spot, bit on it and licked it. I gasped.

"Fang!" I whispered. He moaned softly in response. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips back to mine. We passionately kissed for about ten minutes. Him running his hands up my legs and me sliding my hands under his shirt and tracing his rock hard abs. He has an eight pack that would make a god jealous! We slowly pulled away, smiling. My eyes fluttered open and I gave him a smile. He gave me quick kiss and helped me sit up. That was the best first kiss ever!

"Wow," I murmured softly. He dipped his head to meet my lips in a hungry kiss. His hands moved up and down my legs, rapidly as I kissed him furiously. He moved down to my neck again and bit it.

"Mmm, Fang," I softly groaned out. He smiled against my skin. He pulled away, both of us blushing madly.

"Dinner!" shouted his mom. We got up and walked down stairs. We ate dinner. His mom made chicken alfredo pasta, with garlic bread. It was delicious. Best part was when Fang reached under the table and grabbed my hand. I blushed slightly and smiled at him. After dinner, I told Fang's family goodbye and hugged Angel and Gazzy. Fang walked me home, for only like fifty seconds. We stopped in the porch, and I slid my hands up his shoulders.

He gripped my waist and slowly leaned in. Our lips met in a passionate kiss. It was amazing like the first one. We pulled away and grinned at each other.

"That was…" he whispered.

"Amazing?" I whispered back. He smiled and nodded.

"Does this mean we're a thing now?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yes," I said and gave him a peck in his cheek. He hugged me really tightly.

"Good night," he whispered in my ear.

"'Night," I said back. He pulled away and walked to his house. I opened the door and found mom grinning.

"You saw?" I asked. She nodded. I groaned.

"My Max has a boyfriend!" she said and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Just be careful honey," she murmured in my hair.

"Of course mom," I said. We pulled away.

"Goodnight sweetie," she said and headed to her room.

"Night mom," I responded.

"Goodnight honey!" she called to Iggy.

"Night mom!" he responded. He's in the living room couch, playing video games.

"Curfew's at ten!" she called.

"Ok!" he called back. He looked at me and paused his game.

"Maxie-poo has a boyfriend!" he cooed. I walked past where he was sitting and pushed his head back. Making him groan and fall back. I ran up the stairs.

"Max and Fang, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-" he was cut off by me throwing a shoe at his head and closing my door. I pressed my back against the wall and slid down it. I bit my bottom lip, still savoring Fang's lips. I loved the way he touched me, his mouth moving in sync with mine, our bodies pressed against each other's. And the feelings he makes me feel. My heart racing, my legs feeling like jelly, my mind thinking about him all the time, and other emotions that are something I've never experienced before.

One thought came to me; _I'm in love with Fang Walker._


	8. Chapter 8

"No way!" shouted JJ and Nudge at the same time. I smiled and shut my locker door. I stared at them and nodded. Both girls were squealing and jumping up and down. I told them about yesterday, our kiss, and that we're a couple now.

"That's so romantic…" sighed Nudge. JJ giggled.

"Yeah but we're taking things slow," I said. I got a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw the slut and her slutty posse. I crossed my arms over my chest, while she gave me a fake smile.

"The fuck do you want?" snarled JJ. Lissa laughed at her and glared at me.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she said. My hand curled into a fist.

"Whatever, Lissa. Just be happy I haven't kicked your ass today…yet," I sneered. My friends snickered behind me. Lissa opened her mouth.

"We all know I could've beaten you," she said, examining her manicured hand. Did she really just say that? She doesn't even know how to fight! She'll ask the coach to go to the office if she ever broke a nail! I barked out a laugh, just as Nudge and JJ did. I clutched my stomach from laughter.

"Oh please stop Lissa! That's hilarious!" I choked out. She glared at me.

"Ask them!" she huffed and pointed behind her at friends. I snorted.

"Honey, give me your best shot then," I said. I extended my arms, waiting for a punch. Knowing she won't do a thing.

"We're in the hallway," she said, looking around. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't give a crap. Go on. Show me how tough you are," I snickered. She didn't move, and then she brought her hand to punch my cheek. I stepped back, avoiding her punch. She tried again, and I did the same movement. My turn.

I stepped closer to her, but her friends and herself inched away from me, fearing showing their eyes. Nudge and JJ laughed. I smirked and shrugged.

"Not so tough huh?" I teased.

"I might not be able do whatever you do, but I still have my mind to control boys, especially your boyfriend," she said, smiling. My blood started to boil. I guess news _does_ travel fast here. I stepped closer to her, getting in her face.

"I don't think you got nothing in that stupid little head of yours," I said in my scary voice, according to Iggy.

"We'll see who gets him in the end," she said. Fang wouldn't turn to her right? I mean he stood her up on the first day.

"He doesn't do sluts. Sorry, maybe next time. Or maybe not," I said and turned on my heel, walking away with JJ and Nudge trailing behind me.

"We'll see! No boy has ever resisted me for long!" she called after me. I turned around and flipped her off. Everyone snickered at her.

"Lissa got told!" shouted some dude. I continued walking heading to our next class, Nudge and JJ walked next to me.

"Nice one Max!" said JJ, slapping me high-five.

"As always!" squealed Nudge. I nodded and saw Fang closing his locker, with Sam and Iggy next to him. He turned sideways and locked eyes with me. He smiled at me and winked. I looked down and blushed. I continued walking toward him, ignoring JJ and Nudge's squeals. When I was close enough, his hands gripped my waist, making my heart beat faster. He pulled me closer to him, and looked down at me. I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and stared up at his beautiful dark eyes.

"How's my girl?" he murmured, stroking my heated cheek. I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Aww!" said Nudge.

"Let's give them some space guys," said Iggy, backing away with the rest of our friends. Once they left Fang started talking again.

"I've been thinking…" he murmured.

"Yeah?" I muttered, cupping his face in my hands. He turned his face sideways and kissed my palm. My heart fluttered. His lips slid downward, kissing my wrist.

"We should go on a date," he murmured. I froze. Did he just…

"What?" I whispered. He wanted to go on a date? I mean I'm not protesting, and we're a couple, but I thought he would wait two weeks. But I love him. So much. It doesn't matter, as long as I get to spend as much time with him.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he whispered. My heart thundered in my chest. Suddenly the hallway got quiet.

"Yes," I nodded and brought his head down. I captured his lips with my own. As I kissed his soft, warm lips, I stroked his cheeks. We pulled away after a minute.

"Tomorrow, at 7:00 I'll pick you up," he murmured. I smiled and nodded. My first kiss, and now my first date. What a week…

**More reviews my lovelies! More reviews=more chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Line skip to 5:30 p.m. the day of their date… **

In an hour my boyfriend, my best friend, was going to pick me up for our date. My first date to be exact. And two days ago I got my first kiss from the most amazing guy in the world. That's when I realized I was in love with him. I don't know if he feels the same way but he makes me feel something I've never felt before.

Every time I turn around to look at him during class, I find him looking at me, with that lopsided smile of his. During Science, since he's my partner and sits next to me, he grabs my hand. In music class, he's always smiling at me.

Just then JJ and Nudge barged into my bedroom, with makeup, and an outfit. I backed away.

"Oh no," I muttered.

"Come on Max!" whined Nudge.

"Yeah! We never get to pick an outfit for you or do your make up! Just this once!" said JJ. I stared at them both, going over the pros and cons.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" they whined. I put my hands over my ears.

"Fine!" I shouted over their screams. They hugged me so tightly, I thought my lungs would explode.

"Thank you Max!" squealed Nudge.

"You're the best!" agreed JJ, both squeezing me tighter.

"Can't breathe," I choked out. The released me with a "sorry." I smiled at them as they led me to the bathroom and sat me in the toilet. They were going to start applying make up on me until I stopped them.

"I have a few rules. You're not doing my nails, not too much make-up, and no weird outfit," I told them. They nodded and proceeded. Nudge applied my make-up and JJ did my hair. I continued to daydream about the date, ignoring the tugs on my hair and JJ getting it wet. I hope they chose a warm outfit, since it's a bit cold tonight.

"Done!" they said at the same time. Seriously, it's a bit freaky sometimes. They turned me around to face the mirror. The girl before looks…amazingly beautiful. My hair was dyed at the tips with the color caramel and curled into ringlets from half way to the bottom. Nudge put some mascara on my eyes with a beige and brownish eye shadow, light pink lip gloss, some blush the same color but a bit darker."

"Your mom let us dye your hair!" squealed JJ. I smiled at them and hugged them both.

""Thanks guys," I said. They smiled and hugged back.

"Honey?! Fang's here!" she called. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:01 p.m. JJ and Nudge squealed quietly. Then they handed me the outfit.

"Hurry up! And good luck!" said Nudge. JJ hugged me and they both left the bathroom. There were butterflies in my stomach. I feel very nervous, and I _never_ feel nervous. I changed into the outfit, without ruining J and Nudge's artwork. After two minutes I checked myself in the mirror.

I had a light beige knit sweater with a white camisole underneath, black tights with ugg boots that matched my dyed hair tips. **(Outfit is in profile, minus the bag and shades.)** I looked amazing, if I do say so myself. It's not very exaggerating, but something comfortable and something I'd wear again. I took in a deep breath and opened the door. I stepped out of the bathroom and headed downstairs. My mom and Fang were sitting across from each other in the couches, talking to each other. When I got downstairs, Fang saw me.

His eyes widened a bit, and he smiled. He stood up and so did my mom. Fang walked over to me and handed me a red rose.

"You look beautiful," he said, brushing away some hair from my face, making me blush. I smiled at him and looked at his outfit. He's wearing black converse, black skinny jeans and a black button up shirt, with his overlong hair falling over his eyes, I brushed it away and stroked his cheek. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Well I'll get going. It was a pleasure to see you again, Fang," she said.

"It was great to see you too, Valencia," he said. My mom smiled at me.

"I'll see you later then, curfew's at eleven," she said. I nodded.

"Take care of my girl," she told Fang.

"I will," he said, draping an arm over my shoulder and pulling me against him. I blushed even more. My mom's smile grew wider, as she started going up the stairs. Half way to the top, she turned around and told us to have fun.

"We will, thanks mom. Love you," I said. My mom waved.

"Love you too sweetie," she said and went to her bedroom. We headed out the door, and I noticed Fang was going to drive a black 2012 mustang.

"I never knew you had a car," I said, as he opened the passenger door. Fang chuckled then closed the door.

"I thought I didn't have to use it as often, since I like walking to school with you and your brother," he said with a wink after he got on the driver's seat. I laughed softly. He turned on the car and started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He just smiled at me and gave me a three worded answer.

"It's a surprise," he said with a glint in his eyes. Okay then…


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys! I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the lack of update! My computer screen got cracked and then I had to take it to get fixed. It seemed like forever, because I know how much you love this story! But, since I didn't have the computer, I thought of a lot of good ideas in the future! I'm gonna try to make it an AWESOME fanfic. But I need something of you guys…REVIEWS. I know, I have thirty, but your reviews inspire me guys. So yeah, keep up reviewing and I'll keep up the "awesome work," as you guys keep telling me****. I couldn't really put the arcade or amusement park, because I've read fanfics where Max and Fang go to amusement parks. And I kind want this to be different. ****Anyways, here we go… **

**Max POV**

Fang just kept on driving for thirty minutes to the location of our date. After a while I asked him where the heck he was taking me…again.

"Fang?" I asked him. He looked at me for a second and smiled.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, looking at the passing people.

"Yeah, in fact…we're here," he said. Fang went right and then stopped in front of a movie theater. I mean it's something I've never seen before. It's big and a bit classy. It's probably four floors up. There's see through windows on the theater, people heading to their screening rooms. From here, the walls have paintings of famous movie actors, popcorn and snack stands with guys in tuxedos attending people. And there was this whole other stuff that was kinda fancy and I couldn't describe it. I have never been here before.

"Fang wha…?" I murmured.

"I wanted to bring you to the movies. But I wanted to bring you somewhere you've never been to," he responded, grabbing my hand and brought it to his lips. I blushed and murmured a "thank you."

"You're welcome. And we should get going if we don't want to be late for the movie," he said. He opened his door and got out. He walked around and opened my door, and offered me his hand. I took it and got out. I closed the door behind me and we both walked, hand in hand, to the entrance.

"What are we watching?" I asked him. He dropped my hand, making me frown. Then, he drapped his arm across my shoulders, pulling me closer to his body, his body heat making me get closer to him. He kissed my hair and responded.

"We're watching Lone Survivor," he said. Awesome! I've been wanting to watch that one since it came out! But I've been busy. I mean, I've read the book. And I was shocked at the end.

"Really? I've been wanting to see that one," I said and pecked his cheek. Fang smiled at me, making my heart flutter. He kissed my lips and continued walking.

"Do you have your tickets?" asked a man at the entrance, with a tuxedo. Fang gave them to him and the man smiled.

"Your movie should start in hall number 4 in five minutes," he said, letting us pass with a smile. Fang walked us over to the hall. It's on the first floor. Fang asked me if I wanted something and I shook my head.

"Good, because I was thinking dinner after this," he said. I smiled and nodded. We entered the hall and went over to our seats. People were already there, the room half full. We went all the way to the top and took our seats in the middle. After a minute, I got a text.

**How ya doing? Where did he take you?-Nudgerrific** (nudge's KIK username)

I rolled my eyes and put it on mute. I looked at Fang and found him staring at me. In the darkness, I could still see his black eyes. We solely leaned in, closing our eyes. Our lips half an inch apart, when a voice from below interrupted us.

"Please turn off your devices and please keep your voices low!" said the dude.

"Look who's talking!" shouted a guy below our seats.

We laughed and the guy in the tuxedo pointed a finger at him and gave him a menacing look.

"Please enjoy the show!" he said through gritted teeth. After two minutes, the lights dimmed and the movie began without the previews. Wow. When I go to the movies with my friends there's like ten minutes worth of previews. The movie began on how the trainees were being tested on becoming a SEAL and I gotta say, it's a lot of hard work. After that, Marcus Luttrell (Mark Wahlberg) began narrating.

"_There's a storm inside of us_…"

The movie was pretty long, but amazing. I loved it but not as much as the book. I couldn't believe this happened in real life. Marcus really tried showed the meaning "Never leave a man behind." And I loved what he said in a part after he was being taken to the base.

"_A part of me stayed up in that mountain with my brothers…_" **(A/N: That's what he says right?)**

I didn't even know we were outside until Fang broke my trance.

"That was…" he started.

"Crazy, huh?" I finished. He smiled and nodded. We got in the car and he drove to a park nearby. I could see the moon shinning on the lake as if it were looking at mirror. And the white gazebo was empty. I didn't see Fang's hand reaching for me. I focused on the Gazebo and saw a shadow. Fang helped me out and led me toward it.

"HEY MAX!" shouted Sam and Iggy at the top of their lungs, from the gazebo. Oh god…I looked at Fang who gave me a crooked smile and shrugged one shoulder. When we were there, I noticed they both wore black bow ties, with white button up shirts and black jeans with matching sneakers.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them. Iggy answered.

"We're doing a favor for our dear friend," he said. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Fang. I noticed Sam lit some candles, illuminating food on plates already.

"I'll take it from here gentlemen," said Fang. They nodded and ran off.

"What is this?" I asked him, stepping up closer to him. He smiled at me.

"I'm giving you dinner," he said and led me to the chairs. He did the thing a gentleman always does. Where he pulls the chair, the girl sits and he pushes it in.

"I can't believe you did this," I whispered. No one has ever done this for me. Especially someone like him. Who knew Fang would be such a sweet, smart, and funny gentleman. I never thought someone like him would have so much in common with me.

"I wanted this to be perfect," he whispered and tilted my chin up, brushing a kiss across my lips. I sighed contently and hugged him.

He told me he made me this type of pasta. It was amazing. Then we ate chocolate cake while talking at the same time. Which was also amazing. When we finished, he gripped my hand and led me outside, where there was a blanket.

"I was thinking, since we had time, we could lay down?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. I was about to lay down, when he picked me up, bridal style. I froze.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Put me down," I said. He shook his head and chuckled when I tried to make him release his grip. I huffed and gave up.

"I hate you…" I mumbled.

"No you don't," he said and laughed. I smiled and locked my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"You're right," I whispered. He kissed my forehead and sat down, placing me on his lap. My hands moved to his shoulders and down his chest, making him shiver, and close his eyes.

I leaned in and kissed him. His lips still tasted of chocolate cake, and they were warm under mine. His hands came up to cup my face as our lips moved together in rhythm. I pulled away and looked into his eyes as I stroked his cheek.

"I've never felt like this before," he murmured as he traced my lips with his thumb. I smiled and shook my head. I agreed. He makes me feel more open. He makes me happy and wanted. It's like he turned on a switch inside me that's unreachable. But he reached it.

"Me neither," I whispered and kissed his lips again. He pulled away again and cupped my cheek.

"Max…" he said.

"I'm…" he started. I raised my eyebrows. He took a deep breath and said five words that made my heart stop beating.

"I'm in love with you," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Max POV**

He stared into my eyes, love shining in them. I opened my mouth to say something but he continued. My heart speeding up with his words.

"I started falling for you on the first day I met you. Everything you did was amazing. You're smart, beautiful, great singer and fighter and you're just, so amazing…and when we kissed the first time…jeez! I realized I love you. I love you so much. I love everything about you," he said and crushed his lips to mine. We kissed passionately until I pulled away.

"I'm in love with you too," I whispered. He smiled and pecked my lips, letting me continue.

"I felt this type of connection between us when we met," I said. He nodded.

"I love everything about you too… I'm just…completely in love with you," I said and kissed him. The kiss was desperate, needy, as if we were inhaling other. As if it were our last kiss. As if it were the end of the world. We pulled away, our foreheads leaning against each other's. Fang checked his phone and made a questioning sound.

"Time to get you home," he murmured. I shook my head and clutched him tighter.

"Come on," he said and picked me up again. I giggled when he nuzzled my neck and bit my earlobe. Hang on…I giggled. I NEVER giggle. Fang noticed it too.

"Did my Max just giggle?" he teased. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly and put me inside the car. He drove with a smile on his face, my hand in his and occasionally kissing my cheek when I wasn't looking. And I would smile at him. After a while, we were in front of my house. I looked outside; making sure mom wasn't peeking through the curtains. Fang caught my chin and turned my head to face him. My eyes landed on his lips, then his eyes.

He leaned in slowly, pressing his mouth against mine. Fire shot through my body and I wanted more. My hands gripped his black silky hair and pulled him closer. His lips skimmed down my throat and up my lips again, making me shiver. He angled his head to deepen it. I felt a burning sensation in my chest, but then I remembered to breathe my nose. Fang's hands closed around my hips. We pulled away slowly, opening our eyes.

He grinned and caught my lips with his own. My hand trailed down the side of his face and I kissed him furiously. We pulled away when my phone buzzed. But his lips were on my neck, biting I gently. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Max, sweetie, where are you?" asked my mom. I bit my lip when Fang licked my soft spot.

"I'm outside, about to go in," I breathed out. I felt Fang smile against my skin.

"Alright then. I'll let you say goodbye and come inside after, so we can talk about it," she said.

"Yeah. Love you mom," I said.

"Love you honey," she said and hung up. I pulled away and looked at Fang.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"What?"

"You were distracting me," I said. He shook his head and rolled his eyes,

"And you're acting like you didn't enjoy it," he said and stroked my cheek once, before kissing my forehead.

"I should get going," I said and opened the door.

"Wait," he said, gripping my arm.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss. He titled his head, biting my lip. After a while we pulled away, smiling at each other. I kissed his cheek.

"Bye, I love you," I said. He smiled.

"I love you too. Goodnight," he said. I smiled and closed the door. He waited until I got inside, and drove off. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mom sitting on a stool, sipping from a mug. I smiled at her.

"Hey mom!" I said. She smiled and set the mug down.

"How'd it go," she asked.

"It was…amazing," I said, grabbing a cup and filling it with water.

"Darling, I need details," she said.

"We went to go watch a movie at this huge fancy movie theater, we ate dinner in the park and we watched the stars," I said with a grin.

"Is that it?" she said, eagerly. I shook my head, I forgot to mention the most important part. The most exciting part. I put the cup in the sink and looked down at my shoes.

"He said…" I smiled, remembering the way the words came out of his mouth.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said he loves me," I muttered. I looked up to see my mom smile.

"Finally!" she said and hugged me so tight.

"Finally?" I asked when she pulled away.

"He came once and talked to me, saying he wanted my permission to date you. He also said how much he loves you and admires you," she said, sniffing. My heart jumped a little and I smiled. God, I love him so much.

"Honey what did you say?" she asked."

"That I love him too…Mom he makes me feel so happy and experience things I've never felt before," I said. My mom hugged me, told me to be careful and stay true to my heart, kissed my forehead and dismissed me.

I practically ran up my room. When I changed into my sweats and tank-top, I jumped on my bed and snuggled under the covers. I am so happy right now. I was about to go to sleep when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey beautiful," answered a very familiar deep husky voice. I blushed at Fang's comment.

"Hey," I said, softly.

"So…did you think our date was cheesy?" he asked.

"No! Fang it was amazing. Best first date ever with the perfect guy," I responded.

"Max…I love you," he said. I smiled and felt my heart thudding against my ribs.

"_Te amo_," I responded in Spanish. I mean I'm part Mexican, because of my mom and know the language well.

"What?" he asked. I laughed.

"It means _I love you_, in Spanish," I responded.

"Oh. I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, my love," he said. My throat swallowed a lump and I couldn't breathe. He called me "my love." No boy has ever called me that. Well because if anyone tried to make a move on me I kneed him in the groins.

"Good night Fang. I love you with all my heart," I whispered. I felt him smile.

"God night Max. My love for you is the size of the universe," he said and I heard the click. I smiled and fell back on the pillows. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Max POV**

After I told my friends about last night, they all hugged me real tight and kept telling me how happy they were for me. Fang hadn't gotten here yet. Twenty minutes before the first period started. Iggy and Sam even hugged me.

"If he hurts you, I'm gonna beat the crap outta him," said my brother. Sam agreed. Sam's like a brother to me, so he has the same feelings Ig has. Just then, I felt two strong, calloused hands cover my eyes. I smiled, knowing who it is.

"Guess who?" whispered the voice I love into my ear, and nibble it gently. I sighed only so he could he hear.

"Is it…Dylan? The best guy in the whole world?" I teased. I heard him growl.

"Not even close," he said.

"Oh well...I guess I'm gonna have to settle for Fang," I said. He bit into my neck, making me yelp softly and turn around. Fang stood there, in his black outfit and real dark shades. He smiled at me, took them off and pulled me to him. I pecked his lips and his cheek. Fang kissed my forehead and pulled something from behind him.

It was a blood-red rose. He gave it to me, making Nudge and JJ sigh dreamily. I blushed, smiled and took it. I smelled it and pecked his cheek again. He tilted my chin up and kissed me for five seconds before pulling away, thanks to the guys' groans. Fang smirked at them and intertwined his fingers through mine.

"Thank you," I told him. He smiled and tucked a loose strand of my dirty-blonde hair behind my ear.

"Anything for you," he responded. The six of us headed to our first class. After we took our seats, Fang never let go of my hand for the rest of the class.

_Line skip to later that day… _

**Max POV**

Today, we had band practice. We've practiced the second song. It's supposed to be an oldie song. I gotta admit, we're really good. Not to brag, or anything. We had to cut band practice short because I needed to go to baseball practice. Yeah I play. Sorry for not mentioning that earlier. Coach says I'm the best pitcher he's ever seen. I'm pretty good. Fang was gonna go see me. Mom had an emergency at the vet, Iggy and Sam were going to the skatepark, Nudge and JJ aren't really into sports(only ballet.)

I put on my uniform, and blue hat. Fang was driving us there.

"I really want to see how good you are," he said, taking my hand and placing it on his chest. I heard his heart beating like a thousand miles per hour. I smiled at him.

"What's your position?" he asked, parking the car.

"Pitcher, and sometimes, first base," I said.

"Nice," he said. We got out of the car, and headed to the field. I forgot to mention I played with guys.

"Yo Max!" shouted Ash, who's in second base, and threw me a baseball. I caught it and threw it back. When we got there I introduced Fang to the guys.

"So you're finally dating Max?" teased Enrique, outfield, making the guys laugh. I playfully swatted his arm. Fang smiled.

"So Fang, have you seen her play?" asked David, third base. Fang shook his head. What an answer!

"Dude, you gotta see her man! She's like the best pitcher there is, throwing at eighty-five miles per hour!" shouted Tommy, catcher, from the back. Everyone agreed. I smiled at their comment.

"Really?" asked Fang.

"Yup!" responded Ash. Just then the coach told us to run three laps around the field. After we ran, we split into two teams. I, of course, was pitching.

"Come on Max! Work your magic!" shouted Josh, the other first base. I narrowed my eyes at the batter. Enrique. He swung for practice, then got into his position. I breathed in deep and threw a curveball at him. He swung. Strike one. I kept going until strike three and he was out.

I'm not gonna go into detail, but my team won 9-4. I'm also a good batter. After practice, I saw Fang with wide eyes.

"You are amazing," he said, pulling me to him and hugging me. I thanked him and kissed his lips.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk," he said, tugging my hand. I nodded and we started walking, hand in hand across the park. We passed the playground, full of kids playing and screaming. I saw a woman burping her baby and a little girl tugging at her dress, for attention. I smiled.

We kept walking, until we stopped in front of the lake and Fang beckoned me to sit down next to him in a bench.

"So. Tell me about your dad," I said, taking my hat off. His smiled disappeared and he cleared his throat.

"He, um…he had cancer and died when I was four," he said, clenching his jaw.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I never should've-" I started, but got interrupted.

"No it's fine. I just never really…tell anyone," he murmured. I scooted closer to him and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in his ear. Fan turned his head and kissed my lips. He cupped my face in his hands, as I gripped his shoulders. We tilted our heads to deepen it. I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip, asking for permission. I granted it, and our tongues battled for dominance. He won. We pulled apart after a millennium. He tilted my chin up and looked into my eyes.

"Tell me. Have you had any other boyfriends?" he asked. I felt tears spring to my eyes at the question. I pulled away. I did, but never told anyone. I nodded and looked down.

"What's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on my knee. I sniffed and told him about the second worst thing in my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Max POV**

"Fang…" I murmured. Fang kneeled in front of me and took my hands. I sniffled and let the tears I couldn't hold anymore. They ran down my cheeks, but Fang brushed them away and pulled me to his chest. I sobbed into his chest.

"Max? What's wrong?" he asked. I let out a shaky breath.

"I had a boyfriend when I was fifteen. One day he walked up to me, and asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I said yes, and we were a couple. He was really sweet and he was always gentle. We were steady for three months," I said into his chest. I looked up at Fang and found him nodding.

"One day, he went out with his friends. They went to a party, when I had practice. After I went home I was alone, Iggy was with the guys and my mom was working. I heard a knock at the door. It was him, but he was drunk. He came inside and pushed me into the couch. After that…" I stopped to take a shaky breath.

"He raped me," I sobbed out. Fang's arms tightened around me. I buried my face in his neck and continued.

"Then, he left after it was done, and I never told mom or Iggy. I didn't go to school for the rest of the week. Then when I did, I found him with another girl and a new group of friends. I went up to him and beat the crap out of him. I dislocated his shoulder and almost broke his neck," I murmured.

"Max. I'm so sorry. No wonder you're so tough around other guys. Max, if he ever shows up at your house I'm going to kill him. And…you know I'd never force you into something like that. I swear I will never hurt you," he murmured in my hair. I clutched him tighter and nodded.

"I know. But when you came to school and we met…it's like you broke down my walls," I murmured.

"Hey," he whispered and pulled away. He cupped my face and stroked my cheeks.

"I'm always going to be here for you. I'm going to get you out of harm's way. I love you," with that, he leaned in and kissed me. Our lips moved slowly against each other's, both of us putting love into the kiss.

We both pulled away. And I asked him a question.

"You're not…you're not going to tell anyone right? If you tell my mom, she's not going to let us date," I whispered, tracing the outline of his lips with my finger. He shook his head.

"If you don't want me to, then I won't. But just know that I'm going to take care of you forever…I love you so much," he said. My heart sped up. I gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward me. I crashed my lips onto his and kissed him furiously.

"God, I love you so much," I said and kissed him again. After we kissed, we went to my house, where our families were gonna have dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

**Max POV**

After I told Fang the truth, he kept telling me how he loves me, that he would never hurt me and he would stay by my side forever. My heart leaped at his honest words. I always thought falling in love was impossible…but jeez was I proven wrong! I fall in love more with Fang every day. I feel very vulnerable with him, and many people would take advantage of that.

That's why I put on my mask and hide my feelings away from the world except from my family and best friends. But every time I'm with him, I feel like I can pour out my feelings to him. Right now, Fang's driving us to my house, holding my hand, occasionally squeezing it and smiling at me.

"Max?" he asked softly. I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah…" I responded. We got home and he parked the car in his driveway.

"What…what happened to him?" he asked, closing his eyes tightly and gripping the steering wheel with his free hand. I looked outside and closed my eyes with a sigh.

"He…um…he eventually moved to another place a year ago and I haven't heard from him since," I responded. I looked over at him and he breathed out a sigh of relief. He leaned in to kiss my forehead, letting his lips linger there a second or so more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck, inhaling his spicy, minty, earthy smell. He wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Thank you," I murmured. He ran his hands along my back, stroking it.

"For what?" he whispered into my hair.

"Everything. For you being here with me. For being my best friend…for loving me," I whispered and kissed his neck.

"I meant everything I said. I'm never leaving you. I swear," he whispered. I smiled into his skin and pulled away. He pecked my lips and smiled.

"I have something for you," he murmured. I raised my eyebrows in question. He reached behind him, into his pocket.

"I wanted to give this to you later today, but I can't wait anymore," he said. Fang pulled out a beautiful promise ring. My breath caught in my throat. It's a silver band with a small heart made of diamonds on the center. In the inside it has "My Heart is Yours" engraved. I gasped slightly. Fang took my right hand and placed it on my ring finger.

"Fang you didn't have to d-" I started.

"I wanted to. I wanted to give you a piece of me," he murmured and looked into my eyes. His eyes shone with love and awe. I smiled and gripped his hair, pulling him closer. Our lips met into a slow, passionate, loving kiss.

"I already have a piece of you," I murmured, stroking his cheek when we pulled away. He raised his eyebrows.

"Fang, having you with me is all I need," I said smiling. Fang blushed slightly and I kissed his cheek.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Max," he murmured. He leaned in but looked up and stopped midway. I frowned.

"We have an audience," he murmured, pointing to my house. I turned around and saw Gazzy, Angel and Iggy pressed up against the window. Iggy saw me and his eyes widened.

I narrowed my eyes at him and with one finger, lid it across my throat slowly and pointed at him, indicating he was going to die later. He left in an instant. Angel and Gazzy smiled angelically at me.

Fang shook his head and we both got out, walking over to my house, hand in hand.

"I am _so_ killing Ig later," I said through gritted teeth. Fang chuckled and squeezed my hand, relaxing me. Before I could open the door, Angel and Gazzy flung it open and both of them gave me a hug.

"Hi Max!" they greeted me cheerfully. Aww, they're just adorable. I hugged them until they pulled away.

"Hey guys," I responded. I ruffled Gazzy's hair and tucked one of Angel's blonde curls behind one ear. Angel hugged Fang next and Gazzy did too. Fang settled Angel on his hip and ruffled Gazzy's hair. But he slapped his hands away.

"Watch the hair!" he said.

"But you let Max touch it," he responded, confused.

"Yeah because it's Max. And you're-" he stopped, looking at Fang up and down and shuddered, "my brother." We all laughed and Fang smiled, rolling his eyes playfully.

Just then, mom and Katherine (Fang's mom,) walked into the room greeting us.

"Hello Max," said Katherine hugging me with a smile on her lips. I hugged her back, because she's like a second mother to me.

"Hi Katherine," I said, since she insisted I called her from her first name. My mom greeted us with a hug.

"Honey did you… You know?" said Katherine to Fang. He nodded.

"Finally! Can I see your ring Max?" asked Fang's mom. I showed it to everyone and mom smiled at Fang.

"Fang here has been wanting to give you the ring. He kept saying if you're going to love it, because you deserve the world," said Fang's mom. I blushed slightly and so did Fang.

"Can we eat now?" asked Gazzy. We laughed and went to the dining room, past the kitchen. We sat down and ate lasagna with salad and bread sticks. Fang sat next to me, with his hand on my knee and squeezing it constantly. When we finished, our families talked. Then the conversation turned to me.

"Max what do you want to be when you're older?" asked my boyfriend's mom.

"Well…apart from being a singer? If it doesn't work out, then I would like to be a doctor or part of the Navy SEALs," I said.

"Wow…A SEAL? Or Doctor? That's amazing," said Katherine.

"I know that Max will be great at any of those professions," said mom.

"Iggy? What would you want to do?" asked Katherine.

"I would like to design video games or be a chef, if music doesn't work out, like my dear sister said," Ig responded. My mom squeezed his shoulder and smiled at him.

"You're going to achieve one of those honey," said mom.

"A cook? Well I know you're going to be good at that," said Fang's mom, indicating at the lasagna on her plate. Ig makes food to die for! We laughed.

"What do you want to do Fang?" asked my mother.

"Apart from sticking with Max and music? Um become an artist or study computer engineering," said Fang.

"Nice!" said Ig, slapping him high-five. Our mothers complemented him.

"Has Max shown you her room yet?" asked my brother. Fang shook his head.

"Wow Max…well you should go see it…in fact, Max why don't you go show it to him," said Ig, sweetly. I kicked his foot under the table and stood up, pulling Fang up with me. I led him to my bedroom, when we heard Ig tease us.

"Don't have _too_ much fun, you crazy love birds!" he shouted from the other room.

"Shut up!" I shouted, while Fang chuckled. I stood in front of the door.

"My bedroom," I muttered and opened the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Max POV

My bedroom kind of matches my style, if you ask me. The walls are dark grey, there's oldie band posters on some parts of the room, a black dresser, a light grey carpet, two guitars by my desk, a plasma TV, a big bookshelf that's full, and queen sized bed with black sheets.

"Awesome bedroom," said Fang, running his fingers over the fabric. I motioned for him to sit down on the bed. He sat down on the edge, while I sat down on my desk chair.

"Different from your room, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah…can you come here for a second?" he asked. I nodded and came over to him. When I was a feet away from him, Fang wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head closer.

"I love you," he said. My heart leaped and I felt a lump in my throat. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his.

"I love you too. So much," I responded, crashing my mouth to his soft, warm lips. I gripped his hair, making him grunt and making me laugh. He pulled away and growled playfully at me.

"Did you just laugh at me?"

I nodded in response. Fang narrowed his eyes at me and picked me up and dumped me on the bed. I looked up at him moving back, while he crawled to me. He stopped, when he hovered above me. Fang pinned my arms over my head and lowered his head, until his lips were pressed against my ear, making me shiver.

"You're a bad girl Max. Do you know what bad girls deserve?" he murmured into my ear, nibbling at it. I sucked in a deep breath and stayed silent.

"Bad girls deserve to be punished," he said in a low voice. With that, he moved his lips down to my neck and bit it. I whimpered and felt Fang's lips curve into a smile. Just then, while Fang nuzzled my neck, we heard my mom shout at us.

"Max! Fang! Can you come down here!?" I heard my mom shout. Fang groaned and bit my shoulder.

"Fang…we should get down there," I breathed out, while he gripped my hips.

"They can wait…" he whispered into the crook of my neck. I pushed him off and got up. Fang lay on the bed, shocked and blinking up at me. I snorted and shook my head. I walked downstairs, where our families sat in the living room couches. Fang caught my wrist from behind. I smiled at him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer.

"Honey…can you play something for us?" asked mom, indicating to the piano we have by the staircase.

"Sure," I said and walked over. I sat down in the bench and started playing the keys.

**(Better Dig Two by The Band Perry)**

_I told you on the day we wed  
I was gonna love you 'til I's dead  
Made you wait 'til our wedding night  
That's the first and the last time I'll wear white_

So if the ties that bind ever do come loose  
Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose  
Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell  
Before I'll see you with someone else

Put me in the ground  
Put me six foot down  
And let the stone say,

"Here lies the girl whose only crutch  
Was loving one man just a little too much."  
If you go before I do  
I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two

Well,  
It won't be whiskey, it won't be meth  
It'll be your name on my last breath  
If divorce or death ever do us part  
The coroner will call it a broken heart

So put me in the ground  
Put me six foot down  
And let the stone say,

"Here lies the girl whose only crutch  
Was loving one man just a little too much."  
If you go before I do  
I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two

Dig two  
Ooh, ooh

I took your name when I took those vows (took those vows)  
I meant 'em back then and I mean 'em right now,  
Oh, right now

If the ties that bind ever do come loose  
If "forever" ever ends for you  
If that ring gets a little too tight  
You might as well read me my last rites

And let the stone say,

"Here lies the girl whose only crutch  
Was loving one man just a little too much."  
If you go before I do  
Gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig, uh!

There'll be a stone right next to mine,  
We'll be together 'til the end of time  
Don't you go before I do,  
I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two

I told you on the day we wed  
I was gonna love you 'til I's dead

When I finished, everyone clapped. I smiled and felt someone sit beside me. I turned my head and locked my eyes with big blue ones. Angel smiled at me, and I saw her front tooth was missing, making her even more cuter. She hugged me and I squeezed her.

"You have a really pretty voice, Max. I know you and your band are going to win," she said. I thanked her and told her she looks cuter every day, low enough only the two of us could hear. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I looked over at my smiling boyfriend and he winked at me, making me blush scarlet.

At around nine o'clock, our families went to bed. Fang kissed me before leaving to his house, and telling me he loves me. I went to bed ten minutes later, after helping mom and Iggy with the dishes. While I lay on my bed, trying to go to sleep, I got a text. From Fang.

**Look out your window**

I sighed and opened the curtains. I saw Fang on the other side. He sat on the edge of the window sill, from his bedroom. I didn't even know our bedrooms were across!

"What?!" I hissed at him.

"I wanted to see you," he said.

"You left my house ten minutes ago!" I responded.

"I never get tired of seeing your beautiful face," he said with a shrug. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"You're crazy," I said.

"And you're out of your mind," he shot back. I laughed and he winked at me.

"What's up?" I said.

"Um, the sky?" he said in a tone that made me feel dumb. I got a rock that was on my window sill and threw it at his head.

"Ow!" he hissed and rubbed his forehead.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" he shot at me.

"Whoops! Sorry!" I whispered. He rolled his eyes and looked at me up and down with emotionless eyes. I squirmed under his gaze and blushed.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked and looked down.

"Because you're beautiful. And I like this view," he said. I smiled at him.

"And you're amazing," I responded. He smiled at me.

"We should get going," he said. I frowned and nodded.

"Don't worry, love. We'll see each other tomorrow and every single day," he responded.

"Promise?"

"I swear," he said.

"I love you," I said, standing up.

"I love you too," he said. With that, we both went inside and shut the blinds. I fell on my bed and fell asleep, with a smile on my face, and Fang's face on my mind.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Oh my god! 61 reviews! I LOVE you guys! I mean it! Okay, latest news...This story is about to get heated up, so catch up if you haven't read. Remember guys, more reviews more heated chapters! Okay love you guys! Peace out! Here we go...**_

**Max POV**

My mom dropped off Fang, Iggy and me at school. Just then we saw JJ and her brother walking up to us, with Nudge trailing next them. Fang gave my hand a squeeze.

"Hi guys!" chirped Nudge. JJ and Nudge saw my ring and squealed really loud.

"ZOMG Max! Did Fang give that to you?! Because if he did, then he would be the best boyfriend ever! I mean he has good taste and everything, but getting you a promise ring!? That's totally romantic!" squealed Nudge, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, Fang gave it to me," I said.

"That's real sweet of you Fang," said JJ. Sam agreed and Iggy made barfing gestures. JJ swatted him in the head and flicked his head. I laughed and told JJ thank you. JJ smiled at me. JJ has a bit of me and Nudge inside of her. As we walked to our first period I saw Dylan smiling at me. Fang growled and pulled me closer, giving him a look that said, _back off, you dick! She's mine! _I wrapped and arm around Fang's waist and gave Dylan the finger.

He frowned and walked away. I smiled in victory and pecked my boyfriend's lips. He looked down at me with an angry expression. I smiled up at him. His expression softened and he kissed my forehead. Once we were in Math, we settled into our seats, my seat in front of Fang's. I felt him staring at me the whole time. I turned around and he gave me a crooked smile. My heart skipped a few beats and I returned the smile. God, how I love him…

**/\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ **

**Third Person POV**

Fang opened his locker and grabbed his French textbook. His class was going to have a pop quiz, according to Sam. Sam has the same class but earlier in the day. Fang loves having Max in every class Max and the gang were at lunch already. His heart leaped at the thought of Max. How he loves her very much! Fang smiled as he stuffed the huge book into his backpack. Just then his locker door slammed and the next thing he knew, his back was slammed into the lockers.

"Hi Fang," purred Lissa, as she smiled at him. Fang rolled his eyes and tried walking away, but Lissa pushed him back.

"The fuck do you want?" said the boy. Lissa gave him a smiled and leaned into hi9m. He pulled away and crossed his arms. She sighed and responded.

"Want to go on a date?" she asked.

"No thank you. I have Max, who's a much better person than you and I'm in love with her and," he stopped and looked up and down at her sluttish clothing, "I don't talk to sluts. Much less date them." Fang tried to walk away but was slammed back. She was getting on his nerves!

"Let's try this again. You're going to date me or this gets sent to everyone in Boston," she said and waved a recorder in front of his face. Fang raised his eyebrows.

"What is that?" Lissa pressed play and what he heard broke his heart. It was the conversation where Max told him about her raping. When it finished his eyes widened.

"Where'd you get that?!" he hissed.

"Let's just say Dylan overheard your private conversation while he went for a run to the park," she said, with a flip of her hair.

"How are you going to send it to everyone in Boston?" he said through gritted teeth. Lissa laughed.

"I know people. So Fang what do you say? Just one date? Or this will ruin Max and your relationship," Lissa waved the thing in his Face again.

"Max won't know?" he asked. Lissa shook her head. It's this or Max and their wonderful relationship. He agreed to it, feeling awful about it.

"Good. Meet me in the restaurant today at five. The one by the park," with that, she walked away. Fang felt awful and went over to where Max was sitting. She saw him and gave him a smile that made his heart beat faster. Oh boy…


	17. Chapter 17

**Max POV**

Fang said he couldn't meet up later, because he said he was going to help his mom at work. I was sitting at home, eating pizza and watching Criminal Minds. Iggy is at the yearbook committee, he said he was behind on his "masterpiece" and he went to go help everyone else, since they were behind too, and it was supposed to be done next week. But hey, at least he's not here with his minecraft video game. This is the life. Until, I heard a knock at the door and sighing, I got up. When I opened it Dylan was standing on the other side, breathing heavily, with Bernie, a kid from the chess club doing the same thing. I put on my mask and got tense.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled.

"Max I don't want to cause you any harm. It's Fang…he got injured badly," said Dylan. My heart stopped.

"What?" I said.

"He was getting out of his car, and some guy beat him up," said Bernie.

"You can't be serious," I scoffed. Fang wasn't hurt right? I mean, Bernie always tells the truth. Which means one thing. My stomach dropped and I felt my hands shake.

"I believe you Bernie, where is he?" I asked, getting my keys.

"By the park, next to the restaurant that's across the street from him," gasped Dylan.

"If you're lying, I swear I'm going to kill you," I said, as I hopped on my motorcycle.

"He isn't, I was there," said Bernie. I asked them what the two of them were doing together. Bernie said he did Dylan's paper and was giving it to him when he saw Fang getting beat up. And that he left Fang with Lissa to take care of him. I turned and felt anger rise up in me.

"You left him with her?!" I shouted.

"If I left this guy with him and brought her with me, then you wouldn't believe me," he said. After their minute lone explanation, I sped away on my motorcycle.

I parked my bike nearby, and took off running and searching by where Dylan told me Fang was. I couldn't find him, so I went inside the restaurant by the park to ask someone who worked there if they had seen something. I looked around, searching for anyone, since no one was at the register.

I kept looking and saw Fang, with Lissa and they were really, really close. She sat on his lap, kissing him passionately. They pulled away and Fang turned to look forward. His eyes widened. My heart stopped and anger swelled up inside me. Tears threatened to spill down my eyes but I blinked them back. I turned around and started walking fast, getting out of there.

I felt betrayed. Everything he said was a lie. Just like every touch, every look and every "I love you" was. I told him everything about me and the story that no one knew about. I trusted him and he took advantage of me!

"Max! Wait!" shouted Fang behind me. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt Fang grab my wrist from behind and turn me around.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched. He looked at me, breathing heavily.

"It's not what it looks like," he said. I scoffed.

"Really?! Because to me, it looks like you were on a date and kissing a girl I hate!" I shouted. Tears streamed down his cheeks too.

"How could you?" I sobbed.

"I trusted you and you took advantage of me like he did!" I shouted, referring to my last boyfriend.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Everything you said was a lie!" I continued.

"Baby, please," he begged, gripping my shoulders. I pulled away and turned around. Fang caught me and turned me around. He caught my face between his hands, ignoring my struggles. Then crashed his lips against my own and kissed me roughly. Tears streaming down our faces. I pushed him away and glared at him.

"Get away from me!" With that, I took off running toward my motorcycle.

"Max please! Let me explain!" he shouted after me. I sped away, tears streaming down my cheeks. I knew it was too good to be true. He played with me this whole time. My thoughts reeled back since the day we met, until our last kiss. I gasped, when a honking car was a few feet from me. I didn't even notice. The woman inside couldn't seem to stop, and kept honking. I tried to turn, but it was too late. The car hit my bike and me. My whole body screamed with pain!

My body flew against another parked car. After hitting it, I landed on the ground, I could hardly move my body, but my head was on fire. I tried to scream out for anyone, but it only came out as a whimper. This is the end, I thought. After that, my eyes closed, my head lolled to the side everything went blank.

**Third Person POV**

Fang kept running, chasing after Max's bike. How he wanted to die for causing her heart to break. He's an idiot! He got tired, until he found an ambulance and a lot of people surrounding it. His heart stopped for a moment when he found Max's broken bike laying nearby, glass surrounding it. A woman was sitting nearby, talking to an officer, but a trail of blood ran down her arm. Fang pushed through people, until he saw her. The medics placed her on a gurney and an oxygen mask was placed on her face. His heart contradicted his chest and felt tears run down his cheeks.

Max bled in many places, and there was a pretty big pool of blood below the gurney, which was probably where her head was. She had bad scratches all over her face, neck and arms. Her eyes had tears in them. Max's arm was at a different angle, as if she dislocated it. Fang fell to his knees, crying silently. This happened to Max because of him. What if she was…No, I'm not going to let her, he thought. He got on his feet and tried to get to her, but an officer pushed him back.

"Sorry, son. But we can't let anyone near her, unless you're family," said the officer.

"I'm her…boyfriend," he said in a strangled voice. Fang felt like he didn't deserve to be in that position anymore. He didn't feel like he should even get near her, period. But he has to. Fang loves Max with all his heart. He needs to go with. But the officer said no and told him to leave after Fang's struggles. Fang gave up, when the medics shut the ambulance doors and sped off to the hospital. Fang ran to his car, calling Valencia at the same time.

She answered but began to sob after Fang told her about Max. Telling her to meet him at the hospital.

"Okay…I'll be right there, after I pick up her brother," she said and hung up. Fang sped away to the hospital. _My love, please be okay_, he thought, tears streaming down his cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Okay did you guys know that James Patterson will write another MR book! I was crying! If you don't believe me, check for yourself go to facebook or twitter and check on his tweets/ posts. Anyways, keep reading and review guys! Love you! And here we go…**_

**Third Person POV**

Valencia got there with her son at the hospital, both crying. They were at the reception desk asking for her daughter. The receptionist told them she was in the emergency room, but Max was taken to a room five minutes ago. After they were told the number, they speed walked to the very last room of the floor. Fang was already pacing around the door, running his hands through his hair, crying and blaming himself silently. After he saw them, Fang relaxed a bit.

"How is she?" asked Valencia.

"They haven't told me anything," responded Fang, his voice broken.

"The doctor said I could go in when you got here," he continued.

"How did it happen?" asked Iggy.

"I don't know I wasn't there, but when I got there, I saw her bike on the side, broken," he said. They nodded and waited for fifteen minutes , until the doctor came out of the room. They got up instantly. The doctor greeted them with a warm smile.

"Are you the mother of Maximum?" he asked.

"Yes," responded Valencia with a raspy voice.

"Well, she has a broken rib, a dislocated shoulder, but it's back in its socket, a good amount of cuts and a few bruises on her legs and arms," he said softly.

"Will she be okay?" asked Iggy.

"Yes and you are?" asked the doctor with an eyebrow raised.

"Her brother," he said.

"Well, she'll be okay. But she has to stay here for a few more days. Five at least. She's very lucky. She won't go through surgery, but her rib will heal. After she gets home she will have to rest and no school for six weeks, which the amount of time for her to heal," said the doctor. They thanked him and asked if they could see her. The doctor said they could but would not wake until an hour or two. With that, he walked away and the three of them rushed inside. Taking a seat, waiting for her to wake up. And Fang buried his head in his hands sobbing. Valencia comforted him and so did Iggy. If only they knew it was his fault.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

**Max POV**

I heard the _beep, beep, beep_ of a machine next to me. I knew I was at a hospital, since I felt an oxygen tube under my nose, letting me breathe better. Now I know how well Hazel could breathe better with this thing from TFIOS. My eyes fluttered open, and adjusted to my surroundings. Everything was white, except the curtains, chairs and tables. Just your average hospital with it's weird smell… I tried to sit up, but I felt a pain by my ribs. I tried to cry out in pain, but it came out as a loud whimper. I tried to move my arm, to clutch them, but there were a few tubes sticking out of it. I gasped and tried to pull the oxygen tube out, but a hand stopped me. I looked to the side and found Iggy smiling, and red puffy eyes.

"I don't think you want to do that," he whispered. I smiled and let go of the tube.

"How are you?" he asked.

"My ribs hurt, so do my legs and my arms too," I said, in a raspy voice. I cleared it.

"Max, honey, you have a broken rib, which should heal in six weeks. A few bruises, and shoulder that was dislocated but is back in its socket. You're probably in a lot of pain right now," said my mom, kissing my forehead from the other side of the bed.

"Mom," I whispered. My brother and Iggy hugged me.

"Oh Max. You're awake," said a familiar, deep voice. I felt my heart stop. Fang. I looked over to the far right corner of the room, where he sat on a green chair, like my family. Fang smiled at me and stood up.

"Max I'm so sorry," he whispered. My breathing sped up, so did my heartbeat.

"I wish I could take everything back," he continued. I gripped the sheets, and pushed myself farther back into the bed, ignoring the pain.

"Max I lo-" he started, reaching to touch my face. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Don't touch me!" I sobbed.

"Max, honey, it's just Fang," said my mom. I shook my head.

"Mom he cheated on me with Lissa! He's the reason I'm here!" I said. I saw anger in Iggy's eyes.

"What?" asked my mom, tears brimming in her eyes. I explained everything to her, my heart breaking all over again.

"How could you do this to her!?" asked my mom. Fang had tears running down his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to!" he said. Fang sat on the edge of my bed capturing my hand. I tried to pull it away, but I was weak right now.

"Max I'm so sorry! Please let me explain!" he sobbed. The machine was beeping wildly and my body was hurting even more. I shook my head and closed my eyes, blocking the sight of him. I felt Fang stroke my cheek, until I turned my head.

"I told you not to touch me," I said in a calm, deadly voice.

"Max, my love, I love you. Please forgive me, baby. I love you, I love you so much. Please take me back. I'm so sorry. Lissa made me do it. She threatened to tell everyone…the incident," he whispered softly the last part, so only I could hear. My eyes opened wide. I shook with anger, again not caring about my damn injuries.

"You told her!?" I shouted. I sat up, pulling my hand away. My mom and Iggy tried to calm me down, trying to lay me back in the bed. Fang's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously.

"No Max! I would never! I haven't-" I interrupted him.

"Iggy. Please get him out," I told my brother. Iggy stood up and grabbed Fang by the shoulder.

"I told you didn't I? I told you if you hurt my sister, I swore I would kill you," threatened my brother.

"Max please, let me explain!" shouted Fang, as Iggy hauled him out of the room. Fang shouted my name, saying he was sorry, until I heard the door close. Thanks to mom. She stood in front of my bed, crying.

"Why did he date another girl while you were his girlfriend?" she murmured. I shrugged my good shoulder. I thought the same thing. Why would he do something like that?

"I don't know mom. But he's an idiot," I said.

"Maybe he was telling the truth?" she suggested.

"I don't think so," I murmured. Just then Iggy stormed in, slamming the door and sitting on the chair again.

"Son of a bitch," he murmured.

"Language!" scolded mom. I smiled.

"I told him, I told him!" he hissed.

"I told him that if he hurt you, he would be dead," he said.

"Ig calm down," I said. I've never seen Iggy this pissed.

"No Max! I'm not going to calm down! HE'S THE REASON YOU'RE HERE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. I recoiled in shock.

"James! Calm down! Your sister is sick!" shouted mom. Iggy slouched down in the chair, calming down. Wow…

"Is everything alright? I heard shouting," said a nurse from the doorway. We nodded.

"If there's more shouting I'm going to have to escort the two of you out," said the nurse, coming over to me, and injecting something into my veins, after mom told her my heartbeat sped up and I got angry.

"Please calm down, honey. Your body can't handle too much stress right now," continued the nurse., giving me pills.

"My stress was hauled out the door by my brother," I said, squeezing my brother's arm. He smiled, and the nurse did too. Mom laughed after the nurse left. Then, the door swung open and in came my best friends.

"Jeez you look horrible," said Sam, teasingly. JJ and Nudge swatted his arm. I smiled and got hugs from the three of them.

"Max! OMG, after your mom called us we came rushing here, but we got stuck in a lot of traffic!" said Nudge.

"Yeah, we were really worried. I mean, you're a natural at your bike," said JJ, thoughtfully. I sighed and told them everything, since the scumbag's betrayal.

"Oh Max! I'm sorry this happened!" said Nudge, a tear running down her cheek.

"Ig? Let's go outside," said Sam in his menacing voice. Iggy smiled wickedly and nodded. I know what they're going to do. Beat the shit out of him.

"Now don't go easy on him," said JJ after them, crying.

"Oh we won't!" shout Iggy. Mom sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't even protest, since she knew he deserved it.

"I can't believe he would do something like that!" sobbed Nudge.

"I mean, every time he looked at you, it was a lie?" asked JJ. I started to cry again, and I nodded. JJ, Nudge and Mom comforted me. I still can't believe him. I shook as I sobbed. He played me, just like my ex did. I will never forgive him for that…


	19. Chapter 19

**Max POV**

_Five days later…_

Finally! I was getting out of this hell hole! But I knew I would face Fang. I've gotten a hundred texts and tons of calls from him. Didn't get that I don't want to talk to him? I was walking down to the parking lot, Iggy and Sam helping me walk. Mom, JJ, Nudge, Sam, Iggy and me were going home. My friends' parents have also come to visit me.

"Shot gun!" shouted Ig, when we were in front of the car.

"Uh uh. Your sister gets shot gun," said mom, opening the door for me.

"Poop," muttered Iggy, teasing. I sat down, my rib still weak. Six weeks without school. But thank god it's before the Band competition. The girls and Sam sat in the back, and Iggy sat all the way to the back. Just then, I got a text from he-who-shall-not-be-named.

_Baby, please talk to me. I miss you, and I know you hate me, but just know that I love you. I hope you're feeling better. I miss having you in my arms, your smile, your beautiful face, your brown eyes, and your delicious lips. I wish I could take everything back, my love…_

I rolled my eyes and shut down my phone. I rested my head against the window, replaying every intimate touch, every "I love you," and…every kiss. I shut my eyes, to keep from crying, but a tear rolled down my cheek. My mom squeezed my hand, her eyes saying _you'll be okay_. I smiled and nodded. When we got home, I saw Fang sitting on the porch steps.

He locked his eyes with mine and smiled. I turned my head to the side opening the door. I got out, but failed to keep my balance. Fang ran to catch me, but Sam and Ig beat him to it and pushed him away. I rested my head against Iggy's chest.

"Hi Max," whispered Fang.

"Why are you here?" asked JJ.

"To set things right between Max and me," responded Fang.

"There _is_ no you and me, per your instructions," I said. I tried to stand on my own, ignoring Iggy's and Sam's help.

"Yes there is Max. I'm always going to love you," he said.

"Right," I scoffed. Fang stepped closer and gripped my arm. I tried to pull free, but failed. Iggy and Sam tried to pull him off, but Fang's stronger. He crushed me to him, hurting my ribs. I cried out in pain. My breathing was speeding up in short gasps.

"Fang…you're hurting…me," I coughed out.

"I don't care! Max you're so fucking stubborn! I told you I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?!" he shouted. I've never seen Fang like this before. I clawed at his arms to let me go, until Iggy and Sam pulled him off me. I fell to my knees, trying to breathe better.

"Max!" said mom. JJ and Nudge helped me to my feet, and mom patted my back softly. I gripped my throat trying to breathe better. Fang looked at me, his eyes widened. He struggled against Iggy and Sam's grasp.

"Max I'm so sorry! I didn't know what got into me! Please," he said.

"If you get near my sister again, you're going to be the one going to the hospital," said Iggy menacingly in Fang's ear.

"Help me to my room?" I asked mom. She nodded and between the three of them, they took me to my room. I lay down, crying on my pillow. Everyone soothed me, but I focused on the window on the other side. Fang's room. I hear Iggy and Sam come in, and Fang opened his curtains. He saw me, and his expression softened. _I'm sorry_, he mouthed. I buried my face in my pillow. I thought he loved me. I sobbed loudly into my pillow.

"Close the curtains, sweetie," mom said to JJ.

At night, I heard my window open. I opened my eyes and found Fang sitting on my bed.

I was about to call mom, but he placed a hand over my mouth. I screamed and struggled against him, but I got hurt more. I gave up, and let tears run down my cheeks. He removed his hand and stroked my cheek. I pulled away and heard him sigh.

"Are you going to hurt me again?" I asked him.

"No. It was an accident, Max," he said softly. Then stood up and fell to his knees next to my bed. He took my hands and placed them on his cheeks. I froze. I couldn't pull away, I missed his touch. I knew I had to, but I couldn't pull away. He looked down and started to sob. I looked up at the ceiling and cried.

"Please forgive me Max. I didn't mean to cause you any of this," he sobbed. I shook my head and tried to pull my hands away, but he's stronger. I let out a sob.

"Lissa tricked me. She forced me into the date, and she just sat on my lap and kissed me. I tried to push her away, but she had me in a grip," he cried. Then, Fang moved my hands to his heart, where it beat wildly.

"Max, my heart is yours. I didn't want to cause you any of this," he said. I shook my head and pulled my hands from his.

"I want you to leave," I sobbed. Fang pulled me to him.

"Fang, leave! I don't want you here! We're done! It's obvious you don't love me," I hissed. He nodded and went towards the window.

"Just know, that I love you more than anything and I'm going to set things right between us," he said and ducked out. I laid back and tried to go to sleep. I don't love him anymore…do I?


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys read the last chapter, i made a mistake! I forgot to put this one after the last one!**

**Max POV**

_7 weeks later…_

It's been seven weeks since the accident, and I'm healed! I feel better, thanks to the medicine, following the doc's instructions and going to the doctor to get check once a week. At the five weeks I felt a lot better but the doctor said to take it easy for the last week.

I started school on Monday, people acted as if I were an alien, whispering about me. I saw Lissa talking to Fang by his locker, and give him a peck on the lips. I shook it off and went to music class. Everyone cheered when I got into the class.

I looked around the class and saw Fang smiling at me. Iggy growled inwardly. I went to ask the teacher if I could change seats but she said it wasn't possible. So I went to sit at my seat, scooting away from Fang. We hadn't talked at all, but he would send me texts, call me, or come to my house, asking to see me. But mom shut the door on his face.

So in music class, he draped his arm over my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I wiped it off ignoring Fang's hurt expression, and looked over at Nudge. She looked at him in disgust and gave him the finger. My friends glared at him. Iggy made gestures of strangling him. I smiled and paid attention, listening to the teacher chastise some kid who didn't know how to play the piano.

I looked down and saw Fang's hand intertwine his fingers with mine. I pulled it away and looked ahead. That was pretty much my suckish Monday. Fang tried to do the same thing all week. I forgot to mention, he got grounded after his mom found out. Right now I'm at band practice right now, rehearsing the songs. We kicked out Fang.

Iggy agreed to sing the duet with me, since Sam didn't want to. But Nudge and JJ have been acting weird. They've been smiling all day. Oh well…The competition was tomorrow and we're a bit psyched. Saturday. I sang the last lyrics and mom cheered.

"Guys, I know you're going to win," she said hugging each of us. I smiled against her shoulder. We went downstairs to go eat homemade burgers. I was getting the salad out, when I heard the doorbell ring. I knew it was Fang. That's the third time today. I stormed over and yanked the door open, ready to scream at him, but someone else stood there.

It was a guy with chestnut hair, grey eyes, a brown suit, and a Colgate smile.

"The name is Daniel Montgomery. Please call me Mr. Montgomery, one of the judges. Are you Maximum?" he asked when I shook his hand.

"Max. Would you like to come in?" I said.

"Oh no thank you. Yes well, Max, the competition is tomorrow as you know and I hope you have your songs ready. There's ten bands competing and one will win, as you know. I wanted to let you know that you need to be behind the stage at 5:30, okay?" he said. I nodded and he left with a good bye. I told everyone and we all shouted with joy. Tomorrow's going to be one of the best days of my life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Max POV**

It's 4:00 and I'm getting ready. Nudge and JJ asked if they could get me ready, and I said yes. JJ curled my hair and ironed my bangs. She pulled my front hair, except my bangs, into the back, holding them in place with some pins. Nudge chose my outfit.

I'm wearing black tights, black boots with buckles, black feather earrings, a black shirt with a grey leather jacket on top, and a black leather bracelet that matched. It's something I would wear but not the makeup. Nudge put grey stuff on my eyelids; don't know what it's called. Black mascara, I think. And a light pink blush. JJ put light pink lip gloss on my lips. I looked in my reflection and I looked beautiful.

When they finished it was 5:00. Good thing they were ready. Nudge wore a silver dress that glittered at the torso with some black glitter mixed with the silver, and the bottom was a dark grey, with black flats. Her was curled but she only wore a black bow at the side. She looks beautiful. JJ is wearing an exact same dress as Nudge; the bottom half is black, and the torso is the same as Nudge's but she's wearing grey flats and a grey bow on the side. She looks beautiful.

"You guys look amazing," I said, after thanking them for their art work. They hugged me and kissed my cheeks.

"Let's go downstairs! I want to see how Iggy looks like!" squealed JJ. I grabbed her arm and winked at Nudge who had an evil grin.

"Why the interest in Iggy?" asked Nudge crossing her arm over her chest. JJ looked at the two of us, blushing.

"Fine! I sort of…have a…crush on…Iggy," she mumbled. Nudge squealed and hugged her. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Iggy has a crush on her too, even though he won't tell me.

"Come on, JJ. Let's go downstairs," with that, we went downstairs where our families stood there, talking. Iggy was in grey jeans, his hair is tousled, and he's wearing a black button up shirt. JJ sighed and blushed after he smirked at her for staring. Sam wore black jeans with a grey button up shirt. I guess everyone agreed on grey and black for our outfits.

"You all look amazing!" said Nudge's mom. She looks exactly like Nudge , but aged.

"We should get going," said my mom. We all agreed. Mom drove us, the band, and the others, the other parents, carpooled.

We got there ten minutes before the show started. The stage had thick red stripes on the back walls with a screen on top that said, BATTLE OF THE BANDS. There were four steps that, if you were in the crowd, you could see them change color. At the top of the stairs, the drumset, and keyboard were sitting there and mics were placed there. I could see the bass guitars on the opposite side of the stage. Everything is awesome! Nudge and JJ grabbed each of my arms and squealed, jumping up and down.

"Guys, we made it," I said. We slapped high fives. Sam looked up and his eyes widened.

"Max, turn around," he hissed. I did. Fang was standing there, with Lissa, Dylan, Bridgid and some other girl in her posse. Lissa looked up and smiled. Time to put on my tough face. So did the gang. The slut walked over.

"Well, who do we have here? Oh it's the bitch and her bitchy friends," chirped Lissa. I lunged forward but Iggy gripped my arm from behind.

"Now Max, don't kill her yet. I think we should wait after we're done," said Iggy. We laughed menacingly, and Lissa had fear in her eyes. I patted Ig's hand.

"Yeah you're right," I said.

"I see you're better now," said Bridgid, looking up and down at me. I gave her the finger. Sam and Iggy and Nudge laughed. JJ was glaring at Fang.

"What are you doing here?" spat JJ at Fang.

"Didn't Fangy here tell you? He's part of our band now. I mean yeah Dylan was the reason we're here but he asked if he could join us and why would we decline!" purred Lissa, grabbing his hand. My stomach dropped. I knew Dylan was kinda good at singing, I admit, but Fang…He actually would go against us? That does not hurt…right? I mean it's what I want, to get away from him. I snorted and laughed. The idiot didn't look up.

"We'll see who laughs when we win," hissed Lissa. We snorted and laughed loudly.

"Did you guys hear her? She thinks she's gonna win," I laughed. We all laughed until our stomachs hurt. Lissa's cheeks reddened with anger and her hands curled into fists. But then she did the unexpected. She grabbed Fang by the jacket and hauled him into a kiss. They pulled away after a few seconds.

My stomach churned. And I remembered the day he betrayed me. I rolled my eyes when she smirked at me. Fang stared at me, his eyes black and emotionless.

"I forgot to mention, did you know we're a thing now?" teased Lissa. I crossed my arms across my chest and shrugged.

"I don't give a shit," I said and walked past them.

"Ohhh someone get some ice for that burn!" said Sam. I smiled, and we went to sit down at some chairs nearby. I sat dwon going over the lyrics of th songs.

"Max!"shouted a familiar voice. Bernie. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. The day I got back, he came over to me crying, saying he was really sorry, I forgave him after he told me he wanted Lissa to lose. To make it up to me, he said he was our special effects guys and his friends would help with technology. I thanked him and accepted his offer.

"I got the guys in their positions," he said, indicating to his friends around the equipment and pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Max, again I'm sorry for-" I interrupted him with a wave of my hand.

"Bernie, I said it's okay. Besides, it's not you I hate. I think you're a cool guy," I said. He blushed and ran off, after thanking me. Just then, Mr. Montgomery came to us.

"The show is starting and it's good to see you made it!" he said shaking each of our hands. We heard a beep and he chuckled.

"That's my signal, good luck!" after that, he ran off.

"Guys huddle," I told them. We put our hands against each other's backs and put our heads together. Literally.

"Okay. We've made it this far, and we've dreamed of this since we were little kids. And if we don't win…we still got to live our dream. It won't be the end of the world. I want to say one more thing…let's try our hardest and have fun," I told them. We stacked our fists on top of each other's, said "To Wing Reed" and threw them in the air. I saw Fang a few feet from us.

He smiled at me and walked over. The guys stiffened.

"Hi Max," he said. I nodded at him.

"How are you?" he murmured.

"Good," I whispered.

"I wanted to tell you good luck," he said.

"Thanks," I responded. This is really awkward!

"And I'm…sorry," he said. This again…

"Fang not right now," I said, looking into his eyes. He closed his eyes and nodded, walking away. Nudge squeezed my shoulder and JJ hugged me. I looked down at my hand and noticed the promise ring he gave me. I stood up and walked over to Lissa.

"Lissa," I said. She had her hand on Fang's chest and she looked at me, with a devilish grin. I pulled off the ring and handed it to her. A lump forming in my throat.

"Here. Since the two of you are a thing…" I trailed off, when I saw the hurt expression in Fang's face. I glared at him, and walked away.

"Max!" hissed JJ. I raised my eyebrows.

"You don't give that away!" whispered Nudge. I looked down and shrugged.

"He broke his promise of not hurting me," I said. Iggy pulled me to him and hugged me real tightly.

"But we're not here for this…we're here for music," I told them. They all nodded and we faced the screen, where we saw the host introducing the bands. People cheered louder when she mentioned us. The woman wore a red simple dress that reached her knees, with red flats, and her brown hair was curled, which fanned around her shoulders.

"These ten bands are going to compete for the top prize, the winners will get a contract, once they turn eighteen. There will be four stages. For the first one, bands are going to sing a song from the 'olden days.' In the end of the stage, three bands will leave…Now…plese give a round of applause for…Big Collector!" it was an all guys band and they sang "We Will Rock You!" by Queen. I got admit they were good. I sat down and waited until our band played, but Lissa's band, "Marooned Runner," was in front of us. We're last.

Fang was going to sing "Every Breath You Take," by The Police. He started to sing. Fang would look at me, most of the time.

"This is for a girl I'm in love with…" he said and started singing.

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you._

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you.

Oh can't you see  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take.

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you.

Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace.  
I dream at night, I can only see your face.  
I look around but it's you I can't replace.  
I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace.  
I keep crying baby, baby please...

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you.

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you..

Fang stared at me as he sang the last lyrics_. _He smiled at me and looked down. I turned my head to the side and swallowed the lump in my throat. I shook the feeling to go out there and kiss him. I ignored him, when he passed by me and kissed my cheek. How I missed him, but he broke his promise. I shook it off and put on a smile on my face.

"Last but not least…Wing Reed!" said the host. Here we go…__


End file.
